


Having Faith

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Het Bang
Relationships: John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: The Het Big Bang 2019-2020





	1. Header

**Title** : Having Faith 

**Word Count** : 33852

 **Genre** : Angst with a bit of fluff

 **Warnings:** abandonment, serious injury, trauma 

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** (Alternate timeline to Season 7)

Felicity is head of Smoak Tech and Oliver is the Mayor of Star City. 

Felicity finds out they're expecting but before they can share the news with fanily and friends, Felicity is in a car accident. She lapses into a coma.

Because of the actions of a reckless doctor, Oliver is forced to make hard decisions about her and the baby. He goes with his heart and has faith that all will work out in the end.

Three months later, Felicity wakes up and doesn't remember anything after Cooper's funeral. She's surprised that she's pregnant and to find a wedding ring on her hand. 

But she remembers Oliver…..

**Special Thanks to the Mods:** Thanks to everyone who has worked so hard to put this Big Bang together. I enjoyed participating again this year.

**Thanks to my very talented artists: (go give them kudos )**

LuciferxDamien

The most wonderful surprise when Felicity finally opens her eyes.

Art Link: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413058)

2bnallegory 

These are the most beautiful baby booties a little girl could have. I can see baby Mia wearing them.

Art Link: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490906)


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

Oliver had arrived early and settled in for a long day at the Mayor’s office. He had stacks of files and reports to go through for the end of the quarter review. This was the part of the job that he hated the most. It reminded him of his days as the CEO at Queen Consolidated.

Oliver heard a knock at the door and sighed. He looked up from his paperwork. He had been in the middle of a report on traffic patterns. “Come in!”

An older woman, tall, thin and graying, opened the door just wide enough to be seen. “Mr. Mayor, your wife is on line one.”

“Thank you Stella.” Oliver smiled. He closed the report and picked up his phone as his secretary closed the door behind her. “Felicity?”

“I’m just leaving the doctor’s office now. The test was right. We’re having a baby!”

“I told you. You thought it was food poisoning.” Oliver smiled. “Do you still want to wait to tell everyone?”

“Yeah. I think we should have a big dinner party and do it then. Three weeks?”

“You really want to wait that long?” Oliver frowned. “I was thinking more like this weekend.”

“Oliver! We’ll talk about it later.” Felicity laughed. “I have to take Sara and J.J. back to Lyla and Dig. Oh! William has baseball practice. Do you want me to take him?”

“Yes.” Oliver sighed as he looked at the pile on his desk. “I’m swamped here. I will meet you there if I get finished in time. If not then I will see you at home.”

“Okay! Kisses! I love you!”

“I love you too.” Oliver smiled as the call disconnected. He put his head down and got back to work. 

Felicity threw her bag into the backseat and got in her car. She went straight to the loft.

Felicity’s mother, Donna, was with the children and she had a feeling that her mother had let them make a mess of the place. Donna was more interested in playing with them than keeping the place neat.

When she walked into the loft, Felicity sighed. It was a mess just as she expected it would be. She dropped her bag on the table by the door and closed it. 

From a blanket fort by the sofa, crayons and glitter were all over the coffee table and the remnants of lunch still sitting on the dining room table, it looked like everyone had been having a good time.

“Mom?” Felicity looked around but didn’t see her mom or the boys.

The flap to the blanket fort opened and Donna poked her head out. “Oh! There you are! We were just reading a story. Did you get your errands done?” 

“Yes.” Felicity grinned. “Where are the kids? Are you hiding them in there?”

“There in here. Come on you guys.” Donna got out and two small children and William followed.

“Hi Felicity.” William smiled at her with Oliver’s smile.

“Hey Buddy, get your stuff for practice. We will be going as soon as I can get JJ and Sara ready to go home.”

“Okay.” William ran up the stairs to his room to collect his stuff.

“Do you have to take them home? We were having so much fun.” Donna pouted. She picked up Sara and gave her a big smooch on the cheek.

“Yes Mom. I’m sure their parents miss them by now.” Felicity laughed. “We have to give them back.”

“I have their bag already packed.” Donna motioned to a duffle by the door. “They haven’t had a nap yet.” 

“I will give them fair warning.” Felicity looked at the mess on the dining room table. “How many cookies did you give them?”

“Two but they were those oatmeal ones that Oliver made. I don’t think they have that much sugar in them.” Donna shrugged as she put Sara down. “Oatmeal is good for them.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “They have sugar, Mom, even if they are oatmeal.”

William came downstairs and headed to the front door.

“What? I don’t get a kiss goodbye?” Donna put her hands on her hips.

“Sorry Bubbe.” William came back and gave Donna a kiss on the cheek.

“That’s better.” Donna winked at Felicity.

William took Sara by the hand. “Come on J.J.. We better get going.”

J.J. followed them to the door then turned to wave to Donna.

Donna waved back. She turned to Felicity and gave her a wistful look. “When am I going to be a grandmother again? Soon, I hope. I’m not getting any younger and neither are you and Oliver.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Bye Mom. See you when practice is over. William, could you get their bag, please.”

“Sure.” William reached down and grabbed the duffle on the floor as Felicity opened the door for them.

When they got to the car, Felicity buckled JJ and Sara in the booster seats then went to get behind the wheel. She got in and dropped her bag on the floor beside her. She looked in the rearview mirror to make sure that William was buckled in before she started the car.

By the time they reached Dig and Lyla’s, both Sara and J.J. were asleep.

Dig came out to meet her. He grinned as he took JJ out of the backseat. "Hey Felicity. Tired them out, I see.”

“Mom did that.” Felicity took Sara out of her seat and handed her to Dig. Felicity took the duffle out of the backseat and put the strap over Dig’s neck. “They had fun. What do you want me to do with his booster seats?”

“Could you hold on to them until tonight?” Dig asked as he shifted the two sleeping children in his arms in his arms. “Lyla took the car to work and I have my hands full.” 

“Sure. See you later.” Felicity walked around to the driver’s side door. “Tell Lyla I said ‘hi’.” 

“I will and thanks for taking them. We really enjoyed our getaway.” Dig grinned. “You and Oliver need one.”

“We may just do that.” Felicity waved as she got back behind the wheel. “Ready to go to practice, William?”

“Yeah.” William looked over at the booster seat that was in the spot where he usually sat. “Feels weird sitting over here.”

“I’ll put the booster seats in the trunk when we get to practice. That way you can get your spot back for the ride home.” Felicity pulled out into traffic and headed to the baseball field. “Your dad put them on the wrong side by accident. He’s been distracted lately with all the work he has at the mayor’s office.”

“I know. Felicity, has my mom called him and told him when she wants me back?” William asked. “School will be starting again soon. I don’t know where I’m going to go to school.”

Felicity bit her lip as she thought of something to say. She didn’t dare tell him the truth.

Samantha hadn’t spoken to Oliver since he called to tell her that William had shown up at his office after taking a bus from Keystone to Star City on his own. The number was disconnected when Oliver tried to call her again a week later.

“I don’t know if your dad has spoken to your mom.” Felicity lied. “We can ask him later. Okay?”

“Okay.” William sounded disappointed.

Felicity slowed to a stop for the red light and looked in the rear view mirror. “I’m sure she misses you. I would miss you if you weren’t here with us.”

William met her eyes in the mirror. He knew she was trying to give him comfort but when it came to his mom he was just confused by the whole thing.

Felicity took a deep breath and started across the intersection. She was halfway across when a car came out of nowhere and hit the side of their car causing it to slide across the road.

Felicity had tried to get out of the way but she wasn’t fast enough. She hit her head on the window when the car came to a sudden stop after hitting the streetlight pole on the corner. Everything went black.

William had ducked down in the seat when he saw the car coming at them. He sat up and looked around when the car was finally still.

“Felicity!” William unbuckled the seat belt and moved between the seats. He shook Felicity’s shoulder. “Felicity! Wake up! Felicity!”

William spotted her bag on the floor and crawled over the seat to grab it. He dug around until he found her phone. He glanced at the other driver then turned away. The man was covered in blood. He looked at Felicity then dialed 911.

“911. What is your emergency?” A womans voice asked.

“We were in a car wreck. We are in front of the movie theater. I don’t know the street name.”

“Hold on. What’s your name?”

“William Clayton. My mom won’t wake up. The guy in the other car is all bloody. Hurry please.”

“What’s your mom’s name?”

“Felicity Queen.”

“Did you say ‘Queen’?”

“Yes! My dad is the mayor.”

“I’m not getting your location. You said the movie theater? Is it the Starlight or the Benson?”

“The Starlight. Please hurry. You should see where I am on your screen.” William didn’t realize that Felicity’s phone was heavily encrypted and the GPS was masked. 

“I’m sending help right now. Do you smell smoke or gasoline?”

“No.” William brushed back Felicity’s hair so he could see her face.

“Are you in any pain?”

“No. I’m fine but my mom isn’t. Please hurry.” William looked around for the ambulance again. He was getting impatient with all the questions.

“Do you see the ambulance, William?”

William looked behind him and was relieved to see the ambulance finally come into view. “Yes. It just turned the corner.”

“Okay. I’m going to need you to hang up and let them take care of you now.”

“Thank you.” William said just before he disconnected the call.

A paramedic came to the driver’s side window and looked in. He saw the woman behind the wheel and knew she was the mayor’s wife. He tried the handle on the back door when it wouldn’t budge. He realized the door was locked with child proof locks so he tapped on the window.

William hit the button to roll down the window. 

The paramedic looked in. “Hi there. Are you okay?”

“Yes. Help my mom. She hit her head on the window really hard and she won’t wake up.” 

I’m going to need to open this door so I can put a collar to support her neck. I need you to release the child proof locks . That button there." The paramedic pointed to a button and William pushed it. "Good! Now come on out so I can get to your mom.” The paramedic waited for William to climb back over the seat and get out. He got in and checked Felicity’s pulse at her neck then started to put on a neck collar before he looked at Felicity’s pupils.

William looked toward the other car and saw the other paramedic check his watch and write something down. “Is he dead?”

The paramedic hesitated before answering. “Yeah, I think he is. Your mom is just unconscious. You said she hit her head?”

“On the window. I heard it.” William looked worried. “Is she going to die?” 

“I don’t think so but the doctors will have to look at her to make sure. The other paramedic came over and looked William up and down. “Do you hurt anywhere, big guy?”

“No.” William shook his head. “I need to call my dad.”

“They’ll do that when you get to the hospital. Come let me take a look at you.” He looked over at his partner. “Larry, you got that?”

“Yeah. Let him call his dad, Frank.” Larry said as he took Felicity’s blood pressure. “This is the Mayor’s family.”

William was still holding Felicity’s phone. He hit the contact for Oliver and waited.

“Felicity? Did you change your mind?” Oliver chuckled on the other end.

“Dad, we were in a car accident. Felicity won’t wake up. I called 911. The ambulance is here now.”

“Where are you at William? Are you okay?” Oliver sounded worried.

“I'm not hurt. We are in front of the Starlight Theater. The guy that hit us is dead, I think.” William watched as the paramedics carefully took Felicity out of the car. “I think we are going to the hospital now. They just took Felicity out of the car.”

“Ask them which hospital?”

“My dad wants to know what hospital?” William asked the paramedics.

“We’ll take you and your mom to Starling General.” Larry said.

“Dad…”

“I heard I will meet you there. …. William you did a good job looking after Felicity and keeping your head after the accident. Hero stuff Buddy!”

“Thanks. Dad, we’re leaving now.” William hung up the phone.


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

In the mayor’s office, Oliver was already halfway to the door when it opened.

Thea stood in the doorway and gave him a curious look.

“What’s wrong?” Thea asked as Oliver didn’t stop but walked past her out the door.

“Felicity and William were in an accident. I have to get to Starling General.” Oliver explained as he walked to the elevator and hit the call button.

“I’m coming too.” Thea jumped into the elevator before he could protest. “Do you know how bad it was?”

“I just talked to William. He said that he’s fine but Felicity is unconscious and won’t wake up.” Oliver shifted impatiently for the elevator to hurry. “He thought the man in the car that hit them was dead. The ambulance is taking them to Starling General.”

“We can take my car. I parked in the lot in back.” Thea put her hand on her brother’s arm. “It’s going to be alright. Felicity is tough.” 

“I hope so.” Oliver stepped off the elevator and went to turn the corner toward door to the parking lot.

Quentin appeared out of the first floor conference room. “I just heard the dispatch. Do you want me to call Donna?”

“Yes. Could you go pick her up and meet us at Starling General.” Oliver glanced over at the Deputy Mayor as he stepped through the door to the parking lot. “Quentin, thank you.”

“Yeah.” Quentin nodded. "No problem"

On the way to the hospital, Oliver asked Thea to drive to the accident scene. Oliver wanted to see how bad it was before they went to the hospital. Thea knew he was trying to prepare himself for what he had to face when he got to the hospital.

Oliver got out and looked at the cars then got back in after a few minutes. His face was a hard mask. So many things were running through his mind, most of it was fear. 

Thea could tell he was holding his emotions in. She started to worry what was going to happen when they came out. She knew it wasn’t going to be good. Thea knew that if something happened to Felicity, Oliver would get out of control. 

At the hospital, William had been taken to be examined in the emergency room while Felicity had been taken to a trauma room to be stabilized. 

The doctors examined Felicity and determined that she had increased pressure in her skull from hitting her head on the window. They gave her drugs to lower it when they were sure it wasn’t from bleeding inside her skull. Felicity was in a coma but she was stable for the moment.

Oliver walked into the emergency room and went to the front desk. "My wife and son were brought in by ambulance. Where are they?"

The nurse was startled for a moment then looked at the computer. "Mr. Mayor, they're in…."

William burst out from behind the curtain when he heard his dad asking where his family had been taken.

“Dad!” William ran out to Oliver and hugged him.

Thea walked in and saw Oliver and William. She started to get a sinking feeling in her gut.

Oliver looked him over. “Are you okay, William?”

“Yes. I was sitting on the wrong side. The booster seats were still in the car and I was behind Felicity. Dad, she hit her head really hard. I heard it. She’s in that room over there.” William pointed to a room with ‘Trauma 2’ written on a sign on the door.

Oliver looked over at his sister. “Thea, can you stay with him. I need to go see about Felicity.”

“Come on William. Where were you sitting? Let’s go back there, okay? We have to wait for the doctor to release you.” Thea took him by the hand and let William lead her back to where he had been waiting.

Oliver walked over to the trauma room and opened the door to look in. He stood there for a moment taking it all in.

There were machines everywhere. Felicity was still and pale in the bed. There was a bruise on the left side of her face. She was breathing without the help of a ventilator.

A nurse saw him standing there. “Mr. Mayor? Would you like to sit with your wife while I go to get her doctor?”

“Thank you.” Oliver nodded then walked into the room. He pulled a stool from the corner over to the bed. He reached out and took Felicity’s hand.

The nurse smiled sympathetically and left the room.

“Hey hon. I need you to wake up.” Oliver rubbed her hand. “We need to get ready for that dinner party. Felicity, please, you need to wake up. Oliver reached out and brushed her hair off her cheek. You know how I get when you’re not keeping me in check. You don’t want that, do you?”

There was a knock on the door, a doctor that Oliver had never met came in the room. “Mr. Queen? I’m Dr. Foster, the neurologist on staff. Could we talk outside please?”

Oliver frowned and nodded. He leaned over and kissed Felicity on the cheek. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” Oliver followed the doctor outside into the hallway.

Oliver looked the doctor up and down. “How is my wife?”

“Right now, she is in a coma. She’s critical. She suffered a skull fracture and there is pressure in the cranial cavity. We have given her drugs to reduce the swelling. We will check her progress in another hour and may have to do surgery to reduce the swelling if the drugs don’t work.”

“I don’t understand why we are discussing this in a hallway.” Oliver looked around to see if there was anyone listening to their conversation.

“I wanted to speak to you out here.” The doctor started to explain. “There are studies that show coma patients can still hear what is going on around them. I thought we should have this talk out of her hearing.” 

Oliver took a breath. “Are you telling me that the swelling in her brain is causing her to be in a coma? Will she wake up as soon as the swelling goes down?”

“We don’t know if she will wake up right now. The next forty-eight hours will determine if she will survive or not and in what condition she will be in at the end of this.” The doctor looked at the clipboard he was holding.

“Are you telling me that she ….my wife is going to die?” Oliver felt his chest tighten.

“I won’t lie to you.” Dr. Foster looked grim. “There is a possibility that your wife won't survive this. Right now, she is breathing on her own and that’s a good sign.”

Oliver swallowed down his fear and nodded.

“There is one more thing that we need to discuss. We had to move quickly when she came in. We gave her the drugs to reduce the swelling before all of her blood work was finished.” Dr. Foster hesitated. “I don’t know if you are aware, Mr. Queen, but your wife is pregnant.”

“I know.” Oliver was getting a sinking feeling in his gut. “She went to the doctor this morning to confirm the home pregnancy test she took a few days ago. What does that have to do with the coma? Did she lose the baby?”

“The drugs that we gave her have serious side effects for an unborn baby. In cases like this, we recommend that you give us permission to terminate the pregnancy. The doctor held out the clipboard and a pen for Oliver to sign the form attached to it.

“No. I won’t do that.” Oliver shook his head. “I can’t do that.”

“Mr. Queen she will most likely miscarry anyway.” The doctor was apologetic. “She could hemorrhage or contract sepsis. Both of those could result in her death. For now your wife is stable and we are concentrating our efforts on her brain trauma. The fetus could also suffer severe damage to its neurology from the medications we gave her. It is the best course of action in this situation.”

“No!” Oliver growled. “There is no way I’m going to sign that paper. So you can….”

“Oliver!” Dig came from around the corner. He saw Oliver making a fist and the doctor looking upset. “What’s going on?”

“I’m going to leave this with your friend.” The doctor handed the form to Dig. “Think about what I said.” He walked off down the hallway and went to the front desk.

“What is this he just handed me?” Dig glanced over the form. “Felicity is pregnant? Oliver, why was he trying to get you to terminate the pregnancy?”

“Felicity has a skull fracture and swelling in her brain.” Oliver took a breath. “Dig, she’s in a coma. They gave her drugs to lower the pressure but the drugs … He said the drugs may have hurt the baby.”

“Man, I don’t know what to say.” Dig put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. "If Lyla was in this situation…..I don’t know what I would do, honestly.”

Oliver put his head in his hands and slid down the wall. “I can’t do it. She was so excited. We were going to have a dinner party and tell everyone. He said we may still lose the baby. I can’t sign that form.”

“Oliver.” Dig knelt down. “What does your gut tell you?”

“It’s telling me not to sign it.” Oliver looked up at Dig. “Felicity would have faith that everything would come out all right. So I have to have enough faith for both of us until she wakes up. She is going to wake up, Dig. I know she is.”

“There’s your answer.” Dig pulled Oliver to his feet. “Go sit with her Oliver. Tell her that you love her and believe everything will turn out all right.”

“What if we lose the baby and I lose her too?” Oliver looked at the closed door of the trauma room. “Dig I can’t deal with the thought of that.”

“If it were Lyla in there, I would be having the same feelings that you are.” Dig looked at the door too. “She’s a part of you just like Lyla is a part of me. It would make me crazy.”

Oliver nodded and put his hand on the doorknob. “Don’t say anything about what the doctor wants to do to anyone. I made my decision. I don’t need Donna or Thea to tell me that I’m wrong.”

“You can trust me. Not a word.” Dig looked at the clipboard in his hand. “I’ll take this to the desk.”

“Thanks Dig.” Oliver opened the door and went inside.

Dig walked over to the desk and laid the clipboard down. “Mr. Queen won’t be signing that.”

The nurse looked at the form and nodded. She took it off the clipboard and put it in a file on her desk.

Donna and Quentin came rushing through the door. 

Donna spotted Dig at the desk. “John! Where are they?”

“William is behind the curtain over there.” Dig pointed to where Thea and William were. “Oliver is with Felicity down the hall.”

“Why aren’t they with William? They should be with him.” Donna walked quickly to the curtain and went through it. “Honey, are you okay?”

Quentin gave Dig a questioning look. Dig just frowned as they followed Donna behind the curtain.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” William glanced at Thea. “Bubbe, Felicity won’t wake up. She hit her head really hard. Dad went to talk to the doctor but he hasn’t come back yet.”

Donna looked at John. “Did you talk to Oliver? What did the doctor say?”

John looked uncomfortable. “Donna, you should really ask Oliver. He knows what’s going on. I didn’t hear everything that the doctor said.”

Donna looked at William. “I will be right back.”

William nodded.

Donna looked at Dig. “Show me where they are.”

Dig held open the curtain and pointed to the trama room then looked at Thea as he and Donna went through.

Thea felt the knot growing in her stomach. Something was wrong and Oliver didn’t want William to know. Dig would have told them if Felicity was going to be okay.


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

Dig led Donna down the hall to the room where Oliver and Felicity were in. He opened the door.

“Oh my baby.” Donna whispered as she went inside. “Oliver, what is wrong with my baby? Is she going to….”

“No! She’s not.” Oliver stood up and moved out of the way so Donna could go to Felicity. “She is in a coma. She hit her head and she has some swelling in her brain. They gave her some medication to reduce the swelling and she is critical but stable.”

Donna sat down on the stool Oliver had just vacated. She reached out and took Felicity’s hand. “Mom’s here, baby. I’m here. I love you.”

Dig looked at Oliver then pointed out the door to the hallway.

Oliver nodded and followed him out and closed the door.

“Are you going to tell her about the baby?” Dig asked.

“No. Not yet. I don’t want to give Donna anything else to worry about.” Oliver rubbed his face with his hands. “It’s too much for anyone to handle all at once.”

“Except for you, you mean.” Dig put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

“I can handle it.” Oliver took a breath.

“You shouldn’t handle all this on your own.” Dig shook his head. “This is too much for even you to handle.”

“Dig, I have you to talk to if I need to.” Oliver took a breath. “Thea and Donna will find out when there is something I need to tell them.”

“I just hope they don’t get angry at you for not telling them everything sooner.” Dig sighed. “Do you want me to take Thea and William back to the loft?”

“No. Thea drove here. I need to talk to William before he goes home.” Oliver started to walk to where William was. He went through the curtain. “Hey buddy, I’m going to stay here with Felicity. As soon as the doctor releases you, I want to go back to the loft with Aunt Thea. Are you okay with that, Thea?”

“Yeah. We can stop for burgers on the way home.” Thea smiled at William.

William nodded. He could see that his dad was upset. He knew that Oliver wasn’t going to tell them anything yet. 

“Mr. Queen?” The nurse from the front desk asked as she came through the curtain. “Your son is being released. You need to sign this before you can take him home.”

Oliver took the form and looked it over. He signed the form on the bottom. “My sister is going to take him home. I am going to stay here with my wife.”

The nurse nodded and smiled at William. “I bet you can’t wait to get out of here.”

William shrugged.

Oliver went over and gave William a hug. “I will call you tonight to let you know how Felicity is doing.” He looked at Thea. “Take him home and watch a movie or something.”

Thea nodded. She knew Oliver meant that she wasn’t supposed to let William watch the news. “Come on William.”

William got down off the exam table and let Thea lead him out of the emergency room.

Quentin cleared his throat. "I'll handle things at the mayors office until she wakes up. Let me know what's going on."

Oliver nodded. "Sure. Thanks for bringing Donna." 

Quentin looked at Dig before heading out the door.

“Do you want me to stay?” Dig asked.

“No. Get back to your family. I’ll call if there is any change.” Oliver looked at his feet then looked back up. “I promise.”

Dig nodded. He walked with Oliver to the hallway. “I will be back later with some dinner for you. Felicity wouldn’t like it if you didn’t take care of yourself."

“No. She wouldn’t.” Oliver sighed and rubbed his head.

"I'll take parols tonight with Dinah and Rene. You just focus on Felicity." Dig put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. 

Oliver nodded then turned back to Dig before going into the trauma room. “Thanks Dig.”

Dig watched him open the door and walk into the trauma room before he left.

Donna looked up at Oliver. “Did the doctor tell you when she is going to wake up?”

“No. I don’t think she will until the swelling goes down.” Oliver went to stand at the foot of the bed. “She’s going to be fine, Donna. She’s been through a lot. She’s going to make it through this too.”

Donna wiped a tear off her cheek. “She’s so still. Oliver, we can’t lose her.”

“We won’t, Donna.” Oliver went over and rubbed Donna’s shoulder. “I have faith in her and her strength. She will come back to us.

Donna nodded and leaned over to kiss Felicity on the cheek. “Please baby, come back to us soon.”

The next day when Felicity was moved to the critical care unit, everyone decided to take shifts staying in the room with her. Oliver wanted someone Felicity knew to be there when she woke up. The nurses on the floor thought it was odd but they agreed to allow it.

Donna kissed Felicity on the cheek when Oliver came into the room. “I’ll be back later, Felicity. I’ll bring some nail polish and give you a mani-pedi. Oliver’s here.”

“Thanks Donna.” Oliver shifted on his feet. “I just want to be here when the doctor comes to check her out.”

“The nurses just shake their heads. I guess they don’t know our girl, do they?” Donna walked to where Oliver was standing.

“No. They don’t.” Oliver looked wistfully at Felicity. “Go have some lunch and do some shopping.”

“I’m really not in the mood to do much shopping and I’m not very hungry.” Donna sighed. “I wish she was coming shopping with me.”

“She will be out shopping with you and Thea before you know it.” Oliver nodded. He grinned when Donna kissed him on the cheek as she left the room.

Oliver went over and sat down next to the bed. “You have a new doctor coming to check you out. Her name is Joy Harris. She is a specialist for high risk pregnancy. I know you probably want your own doctor but I want to make sure that you and the baby are okay.”

There was a knock on the door and a small brunette woman walked into the room. “Mr. Queen?”

Oliver stood up. “Dr. Harris.”

“Yes. I have been looking at your wife’s bloodwork.” Dr. Harris looked at the file in her hand again. “You said that you believed your wife to be about four weeks pregnant. Is that right?”

“Yes. We had just had the pregnancy confirmed the morning of the accident.” Oliver frowned. “Is there something wrong?”

“Your wife is a lot farther along than you both thought.” The doctor smiled. “According to the hormone levels, she is almost four months.”

“What?” Oliver was startled. “How is that possible?”

“Sometimes the symptoms aren’t clear, especially for a first pregnancy.” Dr. Harris chuckled. “Was this a planned pregnancy?”

“Yes. We started trying about six months ago. She went off her birth control pills then. She said she wasn’t …um…regular after she stopped.” Oliver blushed slightly. He reached out and held Felicity’s hand..

Dr. Harris nodded. “Why did she decide to take a test?”

“She was having nausea and headaches in the mornings. She thought it was the flu or food poisoning but I insisted that she take the test. ” Oliver rubbed the back of Felicity’s hand with his thumb. “We never thought that she could be farther than a few weeks.”

“Did Dr. Foster tell you what the side effect of the drugs would be for the baby that was given to your wife?” Dr. Harris asked.

“No. He just said that I should sign the form to terminate the pregnancy.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “I couldn’t do it.”

“The side effects run the gambit from mild to severe.” Dr. Harris started to explain. “Miscarriage is, of course, a possibility. The baby could have cerebral palsy or anencephaly. There could also be cognitive deficits, blindness or deafness.”

Oliver closed his eyes. He was beginning to doubt his decision not to terminate the pregnancy.

“Mr. Queen, because your wife is almost four months pregnant, the chances of severe consequences have diminished.” Dr. Harris waited for Oliver to open his eyes. “I want to do an ultrasound to confirm that she is actually that far along.”

“Will you be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat?” Oliver asked.

“You think if she hears the baby’s heartbeat then she may wake up.” Dr. Harris nodded. “I suppose it’s worth a try.”

“Could we do it now?” Oliver asked. “My mother in law is not going to stay away that long. I haven’t told her that Felicity is pregnant.”

“I see. May I ask why?” Dr. Harris walked over to the phone on the wall to order the equipment. 

“We hadn’t had time to do it and if something had happened, I didn’t want her to be aware of it. I will tell her when I feel she has to be told.” Oliver told the doctor. “But first, I want to make sure that the baby is going to be okay.”

Dr. Harris picked up the phone. “Hi. I need an ultrasound machine and a tech in CCU 2. Thanks.” She hung up the phone. “We will see what’s going on in just a few minutes. Do you have any questions?”

“I don’t know what anencephaly is.” Oliver frowned. “Is it something to do with the brain?”

“It’s actually when a fetus develops without all the parts of the brain. The fetus has a brainstem but not any parts of the brain that process information. Most babies with anencephaly won’t survive more than a few minutes after birth if they even make it to term.” The doctor explained.

Oliver took a deep breath. “Will the baby…”

“I’m not expecting that.” Dr. Harris shook her head. “At nearly four months, a good portion of the baby’s brain has already formed.”

A young man with a buzz cut showed up with an ultrasound machine. “Dr. Harris, you ordered an ultrasound.”

“Yes Jack.” The doctor smiled. “Jack is one of our more experienced techs.”

The tech set up the machine and put the gel on Felicity’s belly. The tech put the wand on Felicity and turned on the machine.

“Is this your first child?” Jack asked Oliver.

“No, but I wasn’t around when my son was born.” Oliver took a breath. “I was looking forward to doing this with Felicity.”

The doctor looked at the screen as the tech moved the wand over the area. The doctor looked at the file again and nodded.

“Your wife is at least eighteen weeks pregnant. So far everything looks normal.” Dr. Harris smiled. “That takes anencephaly off the board. Jack, can we hear the heartbeat?”

“Sure thing.” Jack looked at Oliver. “I suppose you are going to want a picture too?”

Oliver nodded. “Please.”

“I’ll get you a good angle.” Jack smiled as he moved the wand again then he pushed a button and a photo printed. “Here you go, Mr. Queen.” He flipped a switch and the baby’s heartbeat could be heard.

Oliver leaned over and whispered in Felicity’s ear. “Do you hear that? That’s our baby. Felicity, can you hear the heartbeat?” Oliver closed his eyes and sat back. He rubbed his face and sighed in frustration.

“Maybe next time, huh?” Dr. Harris smiled sympathetically. “Mr. Queen, don’t give up hope. The baby is healthy and I will have the nurse add a little extra vitamin boost in the IV and make sure your wife gets turned every few hours to keep her blood circulating properly.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Oliver nodded and rubbed his thumb across Felicity’s hand.

Suddenly, Donna walked in the room. “Oliver, I decide to come back and hear what the doctor says. Donna stopped in her tracks. “What’s that? Is that a… Oh My God! She’s pregnant?!”

“Donna….” Oliver decided to tell her some of the truth. “Yes. This is Dr. Harris. She is just checking things out.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you tell me yesterday when they brought her in?” Donna asked as she tried to get a peek at the screen.

“Are you the Granny? I can give you a picture too.” Jack went to hit the button to print another image.

“I’m Bubbe. My daughter and I are Jewish.” Donna said as she continued to try to look at the screen. “Is that the heartbeat? She can hear it, right?”

“I think so.” Oliver nodded.

“Well, we will clear out and let you two visit with Mrs. Queen.” Dr. Harris tapped Jack on the shoulder.

“Congrats.” Jack handed the two prints to Oliver. He turned off the machine and wiped the gel off of Felicity. He followed Dr. Harris out.

“Did you know that she was pregnant?” Donna asked.

“Yes. We had just found out. We haven’t had time to tell anyone.” Oliver got up so Donna could sit by Felicity. He handed her one of the ultrasound photos. “I need to go back to work. I will be here later to sit with her.”

Donna looked at the photo. “I guess we won’t know what the baby is for a while.”

“No. I don’t think so.” Oliver leaned over and kissed Felicity on the lips. “I love you.” Oliver walked to the door then turned to glance back at Felicity before going out the door.

“I am going to give you that mani-pedi now.” Donna put the photo on the table by the bed. She pulled out a bag from her purse and took out two bottles of nail polish. “Which color do you want? Pink or Green?” Donna sighed. “Pink it is.”

Donna opened the bottle of pink nail polish and started to paint Felicity’s nails. “You know you could have told me about the baby. I could have kept the secret.”

Donna wrinkled her nose. “Okay, so I wouldn’t be able to keep that a secret but you still should have told me. You know, I did notice you were gaining weight but I thought it was just the Big Belly Burgers you were always eating. I wasn’t going to say anything because I know you’re sensitive about how big your ass is. Oliver likes it so I guess it doesn’t matter if you think it’s huge or not. Felicity, I’m going to keep talking until you tell me to shut up. Please tell me to shut up.”

Donna looked up at Felicity’s face and sighed. “Baby, your baby needs you. Oliver needs you too. He seems so lost without you. Felicity you need to wake up. Please baby.”


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

**_Three months later…_ **

Oliver walked out into the hallway with Dr. Foster after he had finished examining Felicity.

“Mr. Queen, she is stable and that is all that I can tell you.” Dr. Foster shook his head and sighed. “I don’t think she’s going to wake up. you may want to consider putting her in a long term care facility.”

“I thought you said she had an increase in her brain activity.” Oliver frowned. “Doesn’t that mean she's waking up?”

“No. It just means that her brain is being stimulated.” The doctor looked around. “I know you, and your family, have been sitting with her around the clock. The spike in brain activity could be from her being stimulated constantly or it could be just an aberration.”

“Someone stays with her around the clock because we don’t want her to be alone if she wakes up.” Oliver took a breath. “Are you telling me that we shouldn’t ? Is it harming her?”

“Do what you feel is right to you but I don’t believe it will make any difference in the end." The doctor stated flatly.

“Do you hear yourself?” Oliver was getting frustrated with the doctor’s attitude. “You’re telling me to give up. I can’t give up on her. She wouldn’t give up on me. I have faith that she will wake up and see her little girl grow up. You don’t know her. She’s a fighter.”

“I’m sure she is. I have to finish my rounds. I’ll be by to check on her tomorrow.” Dr. Foster nodded then walked away.

Oliver glared at the man then went back inside Felicity’s room. He didn’t care what the doctor said. He knew that Felicity was going to come back to them no matter how long it took.

Oliver sat down beside the bed and took her hand. He would wait forever for her if he had to. She would do the same for him without question.

The fog in Felicity’s mind was so thick. She couldn’t open her eyes. She couldn’t move. She felt trapped in some gray hell. She started to panic in her mind until she heard voices in the distance. 

"You need to wake up, Felicity. Dig had to talk to me about being out of control last night. I almost went over the edge. Without you by my side, I can’t keep myself in check anymore. I need you please wake up."

_ "Who are you? Why are you talking to me? Help me! I cant move! I can’t …." _

Felicity’s panic increased as she felt the gray closing in around her again. There was nothing that she could do to stop it.

It seemed to just be just moments later when the darkness started to ease again for Felicity. She slowly started to be aware of voices in the room with her again. 

“If her mother knew I was here she would go ballistic. You know how Donna feels about me."

_ "Dad?" _

“Then we don’t tell her. It’s not like you come around often.”

_ "Who is that? Wait! That’s him. That’s the guy from before." _

“That’s by design. I’m not really grandfather material, you know.”

_ "Grandfather? Dad, what are you talking about?" _

“You’re the only one our kids are going to have. Maybe you should make peace with Donna, once and for all.”

_ "Kids? I don’t have …." _

“It’s not that easy. I waited too long to be forgiven. I think its best if we keep my visits a secret.”

_ "DAD! HELP ME! DADDY!" _

“Whatever you want, Noah. I just want you to know that you are welcome anytime.”

_ "Hey you…. I don’t know who you are…. Help me! Oh frack! Not again!" _

The grey around Felicity faded to black again just as quickly as before.

The next time the gray came, Felicity heard another voice that she didn’t recognize. This time it was a woman.

“You know. You’re probably the only one I can talk to about this. Ollie is going to have a stroke when he finds out. Oh … Maybe, I shouldn’t say things like that around you. Sorry… Like I have to tell you how he would get. You’re not here to reign him in right now. Not that he is that far off the rails but he is taking a lot more chances than he should these days. Dig had to talk him down again just last night.”

_ "Hey! Who are you? I can’t wake up. Help me!" _

“But I shouldn’t be telling you things that will only make you worry. I think I can worry enough for the both of us. I mean it’s not like he hates Roy anymore but it’s not exactly going to be easy living on the run with a baby. I guess Ollie will blame him but I was the one that went off the pill. He’s going to think that I got myself pregnant on purpose.” The woman laughed. “If you look at us you would think there is something in the water. You and now me too.”

_ "What are you talking about? Who are you?" _

“At least, you won’t have to be pregnant for much longer. Must be nice. I really hate trying to hide my bump from Ollie.”

_ "Pregnant? Hey Help me! I can’t move! No! No! No! Not again…." _

The gray faded into black again.

The gray came back again just as Felicity felt someone kiss her on the lips. It was the first time she could actually feel being touched.

"I'll be back tonight. Your mom is here. I think she wants to help you pick out paint colors. Tell her you want the green one.” The man sighed. “Kidding.”

_ "Wait! It's you again! Why are you kissing me? Hey!" _

“Hey baby.” Her mother’s familiar perfume wafted over her as someone kissed her on the cheek.

_ "Hey Mom! Help me!" _

“Oh… uh… I dropped William off but his teacher said you didn’t sign something or e-sign…. Something about a field trip.”

Felicity felt someone brush her hair off her face.

_ "Who is touching me? Mom?! Hey you! Help me!" _

“Right. The aquarium. I will do that now. … Where is that email? Got it… and sent. He asked for some cash this morning for it. I gave him fifty.”

_ "Hey! I’ve heard your voice before! I’m right here! Help me!" _

“That’s something his mom would do. Or his step mom. He misses her.”

_ "What the frack? Am I dead or something? Oh frack! Not again." _

The darkness took over once again.

The next time Felicity was aware of her surroundings, there wasnt a grey mist but a blinding light. She tried to open her eyes and was surprised that she could do it. 

Felicity glanced around. She realized she was in a hospital room. It took her a moment to focus then she saw her mother reading one of those cheesy romance novels that she seemed to always be reading. Donna looked tired…. and older.

“Mom…” Felicity heard herself outside her head for the first time.

Donna looked up and her face lit up. “Felicity! Baby, I knew you would wake up. I knew you would find your way back to us.”

“Mom, what happened?” Felicity raised her hand to touch her head and saw a ring on her finger. “Why am I wearing a wedding ring?”

“Because you’re married silly.” Donna’s smile faded when she saw Felicity’s shocked face. “Felicity, what is the last thing that you remember?”

“I came home from Cooper’s memorial service and I was about to go through my closet and get rid of my…. I’m a blonde. I was going to dye it but I don’t remember actually doing it.”

“Felicity, that was a long time ago.” Donna put down her book. “Honey’ you’ve been a blonde for a long time now.”

“What are you talking about?” Felicity felt a sharp pain in her stomach and put her hand on the spot where she felt it. “Oh my god! I’m fat?!”

“No baby. You’re pregnant.” Donna stood up and headed to the door. “I’m going to tell the nurse to call your doctor.”

Felicity looked down at the bump in total shock. “Mom, is it Cooper’s?”

“No. It’s not. Don’t worry, Felicity. Your little girl is fine.” Donna pointed to the door. “I will be right outside. Don’t go back to sleep okay?”

“Okay.” Felicity whispered. She put her hands on her belly. “Hi baby girl.”

Donna went to the nurse’s station. “My daughter is awake. Can you call her doctor?”

The nurse smiled. “Right away, Ms. Smoak. We were all hoping she would come out of it.”

Donna pulled her phone out of her pocket and searched through the contacts before tapping on one to send a text.

“Felicity is awake! You need to come. She doesn’t remember anything.”

Donna put her phone back in her pocket. She rushed back into the room and she felt a tear fall down her cheek when she saw Felicity look up at her with a smile.

“Oh! My baby is back.” Donna went over to the bed and hugged Felicity. “Honey, you really think that you are still at school?”

“I don’t know, that’s the last thing I remember. You look so….tired.” Felicity reached out and touched Donna’s face. 

“I have been sitting here for the last three months waiting for you to wake up.” Donna pushed Felicity’s hair back from her face. “We all have been waiting on you.”

“I kept hearing voices, I couldn’t wake up, I think I heard Dad.” Felicity was still confused. “But Dad has been gone for years. It couldn’t have been him.”

Donna frowned. “I think it may have been. I’ll explain things to you but not right now.”

“Hello there.” Dr. Foster walked into the room. “I’m Dr. Foster. I just need to check a few things and ask some questions. Do you know what year this is?”

“I thought it was 2007 but my mom said that wasn’t right.” Felicity glanced at Donna. “I don’t know what year it is.”

“Something easier then. What is your name?” The doctor asked.

“Felicity Megan Smoak.” Felicity held up her hand. “I don’t know my married name. That’s if I took his name which I didn’t because that’s so archaic.”

Donna chuckled. “You did take his name.”

“Oh.” Felicity blinked. “What year is this?”

“It's 2019.” The doctor smiled. “I need to check your eyes a minute then I am going to order a CT scan to see why you are suffering from memory loss. You don’t seem to have any damage to your cognitive abilities.”

“Will the scan thing hurt the baby?” Felicity looked down at the baby.

“No. We protect the baby.” Dr. Foster looked in Felicity’s eyes. “I have a feeling that your husband would not be happy if we didn’t take every precaution. I would hate for the hospital to lose its city funding.” .

“I wouldn’t worry too much about your funding.” Donna smirked. “If I know anything about my son in law’s temper, you need to worry more about your face and what he would do to it.”

“Mom?” Felicity glanced at the doctor then waited for Donna to explain.

“I think the doctor understands the point I’m making.” Donna shrugged.

“Yes I do. I will come back later and check you again.” Dr. Foster walked out of the room.

“Mom, did I marry a  _ made _ man or something?” Felicity asked.

Donna shook her head. “He’s just very protective. He’s not a gangster. Not really…. Not anymore…. I think.”

Felicity’s eyes grew wide. “Oh frack! I married the mob.”

“Russian mob. Bratva. At least that is what he said it was.” Donna smiled cautiously. “He’s a good man, Felicity, and he loves you like crazy.”

“This is really not what I expected my life to be like in ten years.” Felicity closed her eyes. “Not at all.”

“Can I get you something? Are you hungry?” Donna started fussing with the blankets. “Do you need another pillow?”

“Mom, stop and just sit down.” Felicity grabbed Donna’s hands. “Tell me what happened. How did I get here?”

“You were in a car accident. You hit your head and you beautiful brain swelled.” Donna teared up a little. “You’ve been in a coma for months.”

“Where is my husband?” Felicity asked. “Why isn’t he here?”

“I sent him a text. He may be in a meeting. You just have to be patient.” Donna smiled. “He loves you so much.”


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

An hour later, the door burst open and William ran into the room.

“Felicity! You’re awake!” William went over to the bed and hugged Felicity hard. 

Felicity blinked and hugged him back. She had no idea who the boy was but he seemed to know her very well.

“Hey Buddy, be careful. She just woke up.” Oliver said from near the door. He hesitated when he saw the look of confusion on Felicity’s face when William hugged her.

William let go of Felicity and stood by Donna at the side of the bed.

Felicity looked up at the man at the door. She was suddenly hit with a wave of emotion. She looked at him and realized she recognized his voice.

“Hey!” Oliver walked to the foot of the bed.

Felicity suddenly knew who he was. “Oliver?!”

“You know who he is?” Donna asked.

Felicity nodded. “He’s Oliver. He’s my husband.”

“William, could you take Bubbe down to the cafeteria and get her a snack.” Oliver took a few bills out of his pocket and handed it to William. 

“Come on Bubbe.” William grabbed Donna’s hand. “They’re gonna get mushy.”

“Do you want me to stay, Baby?” Donna asked as William pulled her to the door.

“No. Go. I will be okay.” Felicity smiled and held out her hands to Oliver. “Oliver, come here.”

Oliver came over to the side of the bed. “Hi. Your mom said you don’t remember anything. Did she tell you who I was?”

“No. I just know.” Felicity reached out and grabbed his left hand. “You’re my husband. Your ring matches mine.” Felicity put his hand on her baby bump. “You’re her father.”

“Yeah.” Oliver rubbed his thumb over her belly. “I can’t believe you’re awake. I have been sitting here for months waiting for you to open your beautiful eyes.”

Felicity leaned forward and hugged him. “I’m sorry that I made you wait so long.”

Oliver pulled her closer against her chest. “Felicity….”

“Oliver, I love you. That’s why I knew you. I just felt it in my heart.” Felicity leaned her head against Oliver’s chest. “I heard your voice and I know you kissed me.”

Oliver looked at her. “How did you know that? Did your mom tell you?”

“No. When I was starting to wake up, I heard voices and I heard you.” Felicity rubbed her hand on his chest. “I knew you needed me but I couldn’t wake up.”

Oliver was silent. There were no words that he could say that express how he felt in that moment. There were just too many emotions going through him. All he wanted to do was hold her close.

After a few minutes, Oliver pulled back. He had a serious look on his face. “Felicity, there is something I need to talk to you about the baby.”

“What about the baby?” Felicity frowned. She didn’t like the look on his face.

Oliver took a breath. They needed to talk about what happened but he didn’t want to frighten her.

“Oliver, what is it? Did something happen to the baby when I was in the accident?” Felicity looked worried. She put her hand on his cheek. “If something is wrong I need to know about it.”

“Maybe, I shouldn’t tell you now.” Oliver took her hand off his cheek and held it. “When you have had some time to process all this, I will do it then.”

“No. Do it now.” Felicity took a deep breath. “Tell me. I need to hear it.”

“When you came to the hospital after the accident, they gave you drugs to reduce the swelling in your brain. They didn’t know you were pregnant. The pregnancy had only been confirmed that morning. The drugs they gave you may have hurt the baby.” Oliver explained.

“Is it bad?” Felicity started to feel her chest tighten. “Does the doctor know if she’s going to be okay?”

Oliver bit his lip. “We don’t know yet. We won’t know for certain until she’s born.” He took a photo out of his pocket and handed it to her. “She is growing fine but she could still have problems.”

Felicity looked at the ultrasound image and started to cry. “Our baby girl ….”

“The doctors wanted me to terminate the pregnancy when they realized what had happened.” Oliver let what he said sink in before giving her more details. 

“Weren’t you worried about what the drugs did to her?” Felicity rubbed belly.

“Yes but she’s a part of you.” Oliver shook his head. “I just couldn’t.”

“Does my mom know what the doctor asked you to do when I was brought here?” Felicity asked. “Does she know that they wanted to end the pregnancy?”

“I never told her. I didn’t want her or Thea to tell me that I was being selfish by not doing what the doctor wanted.” Oliver looked at the ultrasound image. “I couldn’t do it. She was planned but we were still surprised.”

“Thea?” Felicity looked confused.

“My sister. She was here with you sometimes when your mom needed a break or I had business to attend to.” Oliver explained.

“Oh!” Felicity nodded.

Oliver wiped a tear from her face. “Did I do the wrong thing?”

“No. You followed your heart.” Felicity picked up his hand from the bed and put it on her belly. “You had faith in her because you love her and you wanted to give her a chance.”

“I took a risk that I shouldn’t have without talking to you first.” Oliver bit his lip and looked down. “The doctor told me that you could have miscarried anyway. You could have bled out or gotten sepsis.”

“I didn’t. We are both here, Oliver. We didn’t lose her and you didn’t lose me.” Felicity put her hand on his cheek and tried to get him to look at her. “I feel how much you have been struggling with this. Don’t worry about us so much.”

“I will always worry about you.” Oliver smiled. “I worry about her and William too. It’s what I do best.”

Felicity reached out and pulled him into her arms. “You have too much practice at worrying.”

“Yeah I do.” Oliver buried his face in her neck.

They pulled apart when they were startled by a knock on the door. It was Donna and William coming back from having a soda in the cafeteria.

Donna opened the door, came in without waiting for permission.

“Felicity, I brought you a milkshake.” Donna stopped in her tracks. She saw that Felicity had been crying. “You’re crying. Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Mom, I’m okay.” Felicity held up the last ultrasound image. “Oliver was showing me the baby. Did you have a nice snack? Is that chocolate?”

“Of course.” Donna handed her the milkshake.

“Bubbe mostly looked at the doctor’s butts.” William sat down in the chair near the end of the bed. “I think she wants to date them.”

Felicity laughed. At least her mom was the same as she remembered. She took a sip of the milkshake.

“William.” Oliver turned and gave him a stern look.

Felicity poked Oliver in the arm. “Hey! Don’t get mad at him. He’s probably right.”

Donna sighed. “I was just people watching. It’s not like I was flirting with any of them.”

“Mom, why don’t you and William go home? I want to spend some time with Oliver and catch up.” Felicity looked at Oliver. “Is that okay?”

Oliver nodded and looked at Donna. “Do you mind?”

“No!” Donna shook her head. “I’m going to order a pizza and we are going to watch a movie. What do you say William? Is it a date?”

“Sure Bubbe.” William smiled. “I guess they’re not finished being mushy.”

Donna frowned. She knew something was up but she didn’t want to push the issue in front of William. “Yeah. I guess not.”

“Thanks Mom and thanks for the milkshake.” Felicity smiled.

Donna kissed her on the cheek. “You call me if you need me. Do you hear me, Oliver?”

Oliver nodded. “Thanks Donna.”

“Bye Dad. Bye Felicity.” William got up and waved as Donna opened the door for them to leave. “Bubbe, can we watch a scary movie?”

“We’ll talk about it.” Donna said as the door closed behind them,

“He’s a nice kid.” Felicity said when the door closed. “Where’s his mom?”

“I don’t know.” Oliver looked at the closed door then back at Felicity. “After the accident, I received custody papers. She signed away her rights. I never asked her to do that. He wasn’t even supposed to be with us but he got on a bus and came here on his own.”

“Wow!” Felicity rubbed his hand.

“He said that his mother had a boyfriend that he didn’t like him.” Oliver shrugged. “He never went into detail but it had to be bad if he came here all the way from Keystone to get away from them.”

“Is he the only kid we have?” Felicity asked. “And by ‘we’, I mean you.”

“Yeah.” Oliver smiled. “I don’t think that I have any others out there. You know when William called the ambulance after the accident, he called you his mom. I have a copy of the tape. That was the first time he ever called you that. I didn’t even know that he felt like that.”

“How did you get a copy?” Felicity asked.

“I’m the mayor.” Oliver shrugged. “It had its advantages.”

“Oh I see.” Felicity sucked on the straw and raised an eyebrow. That explained part of what her mother was saying. “Do we live in the mayor’s mansion?”

“No. We live in a loft. We have lived there since we’ve been together.” Oliver took the milkshake from her and took a sip before handing it back.

“Oliver, you mentioned your sister.” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “How does the rest of your family think of me?”

“It’s just me and Thea now. My parents are dead.” Oliver smiled. “Thea adores you. You two are close. She was glad when we got married. She says she always wanted a sister. You said the same thing at the time.”

“I did always want a sister. Felicity hesitated before she asked. “Oliver, was my dad here?”

“Yes but if your mother found out she would be upset with me. She doesn’t want your father anywhere around you.” Oliver looked at their hands. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. “I think I should let her explain what happened between them the last time he was in town. She wasn’t happy that he was spending time with you then either.”

Felicity scowled. “I thought he was wanted by the feds.” 

“He is but he still managed to reach out to you. You had him arrested.” Oliver chuckled. “He’s still a hacker. You needed help hacking into something and he came to help out.”

“I’m still a hacker?” Felicity looked at Oliver. "I don’t understand."

“You run your own tech company but you still hack.” Oliver explained. “I don’t want to get into it here.”

Felicity nodded. “Okay.” She put the milkshake on the table next to the bed. “Right now, I just want to hold onto you.” She reached out her arms for Oliver again.

Oliver sat on the bed and held her in his arms. He took a deep breath. This is what he had wanted for months but he didn’t expect her to not remember anything about the life they had together.


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

The next morning when the nurse on duty came into the room, she found Felicity and Oliver snuggled together in her hospital bed. Normally, Oliver would be in the chair by the window. 

The petite red-haired nurse cleared her throat loudly and waited for Oliver to open his eyes. “Mr. Queen, it's six o’clock. The orderlies will be coming to get your wife for her tests soon.”

“Thank you Gina.” Oliver carefully extricated himself from Felicity and got out of the bed.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Felicity stretched. “Oliver? Where did you go?”

“I’m still here, Felicity.” Oliver reached back to Felicity and took her hand. “It’s morning. They’re coming to get you for the CT scan soon. Your mom should be here soon. She drops William off at school before she comes.”

“Oliver, I want you to stay with me today.” Felicity squeezed his hand. “Do you have to go do mayor things?”

“I can stay. I don’t have any meetings today that I can’t reschedule.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s just a test.”

“Oliver, I can’t remember anything.” Felicity sighed. “There could be a number of reasons for that and none of them are good. This may be permanent.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. You were in a coma for a long time. Maybe you brain is ….rebooting.” Oliver shrugged.

Felicity laughed. “My processor is really slow then. If my computer took this long, I would have to put in an upgrade.”

Oliver chuckled. He ran his hand through his hair. "I’m a mess. I need to change before your mom gets here.” 

"I don’t think you look like a mess." Felicity smiled. She admired her husband in the morning light from the windows. He was like a Greek god.

“I still need to change. I left my bag in the car. I’ll be right back.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her. “If they come before I get back, tell them to wait.”

“Where are you going to change? In the car?” Felicity raised an eyebrow.

“No. I’ll go into the bathroom.” Oliver pointed to a door on the other side of the room. “I do it every morning when I stay the night with you.”

"Oh!" Felicity frowned. “I guess your whole life has been a mess since I’ve been in a coma.”

“It's just been different.” Oliver shrugged. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay. I’ll be right here.” Felicity rubbed her belly. “We both will.”

Oliver smiled and left her alone.

Felicity leaned back on the pillows. She felt lost. She had lived a life that she couldn’t remember. She had her own company and she married a really gorgeous guy that loved her so much she could hear it when he said her name. She had everything she wanted and no memory of how she got it.

In the parking garage, Oliver got his bag out of the back seat and relocked the car. He was just about to head for the elevator when he heard someone walking towards him. He froze and waited.

“Oliver.” Noah called out to him as he walked up. “How’s our girl?”

“She’s awake. She woke up yesterday.” Oliver smiled. "I just came down to get my bag. I need to get back to her. She’s going to have some tests this morning. She can’t remember the last ten years.”

“Maybe that’s a blessing.” Noah shifted on his feet. “She has been through a lot and then there’s Havenrock.”

Oliver shifted on his feet. “Noah, we have to believe she will remember her life even though parts of it are …”

“Terrifying?” Noah gave Oliver a hard look. “This secret life the two of you have shared has consequences. Overwatch needs to permanently retire even if the Green Arrow doesn’t. I think she’s been through enough. Let this be her fresh start.”

Oliver took a breath and released it slowly. “Noah, she may not agree with that. It’s her life and it’s her choice. I respect that and you need to respect it too.”

Noah scowled. “If her mother knew…”

“I would tell her the same thing.” Oliver looked around. “I have to go. She’s alone. Do you want to come see her? Donna won’t be here for another hour.”

Noah shook his head. “No. I just wanted to check in with you. Tell her I love her and I’ll see her soon.” 

“I will.” Oliver patted Noah on the arm as he walked to the elevator. He got in and hit the button.

Noah nodded to Oliver as the doors closed. He walked back to his car. He got in and sat there without starting the engine. He wished that conversation had gone better.

Noah felt that Felicity had done more and seen more than he ever wanted for his daughter to experience. He meant what he said to Oliver. He wanted her out of the vigilante business. He also knew that Felicity was just as stubborn as Donna. Convincing his daughter wouldn’t be easy, especially without Oliver’s support. 

Oliver went back to Felicity’s room. The nurse was taking her vitals. He slipped into the bathroom to grab a quick shower and change.

When Oliver came out of the bathroom just as the orderly was trying to get her to get in the wheelchair. Felicity was looking at it like it was going to eat her.

“Mrs. Queen, you have to get in the wheelchair. Its hospital policy and I don’t think you’re strong enough to walk that far right now anyway.” The orderly sounded annoyed.

Felicity just shook her head and pulled the blankets up to her chest.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Oliver put his bag in the chair by the bed.

“I don’t want to get in that thing.” Felicity glared at the wheelchair. “I don’t want to, Oliver. Please don’t make me.” 

“Felicity, you need to go have the CT scan. It’s the only way to get you there.” Oliver walked over to the other side of the bed. “Here let me help you.”

“Oliver….” Felicity shook her head. “No!”

“It’s okay.” Oliver whispered in her ear as he scooped her up and carried her to the wheelchair. “I will walk down with you and when you’re done I will be there to come back with you.”

“No! I can’t get in that. If I get in that, I won’t get out.” Felicity would let go when Oliver tried to put her in the wheelchair. “Don’t please Oliver.”

“I can’t carry you there. It’s too far.” Oliver sat her in the wheelchair and pulled her arms from his neck. He knelt down and ran his hand down her leg. “It’s okay.”

Felicity looked down at his hand that was on her foot now. She frowned. “Oliver I … I don’t know why I am so upset.”

“You had a back injury a while back. You were in a wheelchair for a while.” Oliver told her. “You got better but it took a while. You’re fine now. Ready to go?”

Felicity nodded. She bit her lip and looked up at the orderly. “I’m ready.”

Oliver stood up and gave the orderly a glare. He pushed Felicity in the wheelchair out of the room.

The orderly sighed and followed them. He went ahead and hit the call button on the elevator. “It won’t take long. Mrs. Queen is first on schedule today.”

The elevator opened and they got on. Felicity reached back and held on to Oliver’s hand. She held onto it tight. She was still feeling anxious about being in the wheelchair. She thought that there was more to it than what Oliver had told her but she would have to ask him about it later.

Donna pulled into the parking garage a short time later. She got out of the car then grabbed a shopping bag from the back seat. She locked the car and put the keys in her purse.

“Hello Donna.” Noah stepped out of the shadows.

“Noah! What are you doing here?” Donna glared at her ex.

“I came to see how Felicity was doing. Oliver said she’s awake.” Noah took a step closer. “He also said that she doesn’t remember the last ten years.”

“She woke up yesterday and I’m sure the memory loss is just temporary. She was in a coma for months.” Donna glanced around. “You shouldn’t have come here. You need to leave before someone sees you. Aren't you still wanted by the feds?”

Noah sighed. “We need to talk and I won’t take 'no' for an answer.”

“I have nothing to say to you.” Donna started to walk off but Noah grabbed her arm. “Let go of me.”

“We have to talk about what she does for the Green Arrow and how we are going to get her to stop.” Noah let go of Donna’s arm. “You know that once she remembers what she has done it will weigh heavily on her conscious.”

“Is that experience talking?” Donna asked.

“Yes.” Noah looked down then around. “There are a lot of things that you don’t know about what she does for him. Dangerous and illegal things.”

“I have some idea. What makes you think that she will want to stop when she remembers that life?” Donna asked. “We may be her parents but she is an adult. We can’t ground her for doing what she did and we can’t turn her in either.”

“Donna, if she remembers…. You need to talk her out of going back to it. She has children now.” Noah hoped that last thing would sell his point.

“She has a husband. Why don’t you talk to him about this?” Donna shifted the bag in her hand.

Noah shook his head. “He won’t help because he’s the problem.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t think he wants her in danger either.” Donna was confused by what Noah said. 

Noah moved closer to her and lowered his voice. “Because he’s the Green Arrow.”

“What? Oliver? No! You are lying just like you always do.” Donna shook her head and pushed past him. “I won’t listen to this nonsense.”

Noah grabbed her arm and turned her around. “If you don’t believe me then ask him. Just promise me that you will talk to her.”

Donna looked down at his hand. “Fine. You need to go and don’t come back here.”

Noah nodded. He let go of her arm and walked back into the shadows.

Donna rubbed her arm and looked where he disappeared. She shook off the feeling that Noah was right and headed for the elevator. She had her suspicions but she had no proof to confirm what Noah had said.

When Donna got to Felicity’s room she found it empty. She went to the nurse’s station and was told that Felicity had been taken down to the CT scan. Donna went back in the room to wait.

It was almost an hour before Felicity and Oliver came back to the room. Oliver was pushing the wheelchair and the orderly was following them.

“So what did the test say?” Donna asked.

“We have to wait for the doctor to look at the scan.” Felicity reached up. “Oliver, get me out of this thing.”

Oliver bent down and scooped her up in his arms. He put her on the bed. “Better?”

“Much!” Felicity kissed him before she let him go.

The orderly rolled his eyes and took the wheelchair out of the room.

Donna saw what the orderly did but assumed he was reacting to the kiss Felicity gave Oliver.

“I was going to call you, Donna.” Oliver sat on the edge of the bed. “Felicity wants me to stay with her today so you can go have some fun and relax.”

“Oh!” Donna looked at Felicity. “I was going to talk to you about the baby’s room. I bought some things for her and I wanted to show them to you.”

“Have you seen them, Oliver?” Felicity asked as she looked over at the large shopping bag with a curious look.

“Not all of them.” Oliver smiled. “It looks like you didn’t bring everything. I thought there were at least three of those bags in the living room.”

“There are four.” Donna shrugged. “It’s my first granddaughter. I bought things for William when he came to live with you. I enjoy spoiling my grandkids.”

“He really likes everything you bought for his room.” Oliver grinned. “I never had Star Wars sheets. My mother would have never allowed that in her house.”

“She doesn’t sound like she was very fun.” Felicity reached out and rubbed Oliver’s arm. “I know you said that your parents are dead but did I ever meet them?”

“You met my mother.” Oliver wrinkled his nose. “You used to call her diabolical. You and she didn’t care much for each other. Moira Queen wasn’t an easy woman to love.”

“I’d say not. She kept Oliver from William. What mother does that?” Donna shook her head in disgust. “That was her grandson and she made his mother leave town. That boy needed his father.”

“In her defense, I was a mess when she did that.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “I wasn’t mature enough to raise a child. I was still one myself.”

“Still she shouldn’t have done that.” Donna picked up the bag on the floor. She pulled out some baby clothes. “I know I should have waited for you to go shopping for the baby but I was so excited when I found out you were pregnant. I was even more excited when I found out she was a girl.”

Felicity smiled when Donna put the clothes in her lap. She held up an onesie with ‘Daddy’s Girl’ written on it. “This is so perfect! She is already Daddy’s girl.”

Oliver picked up another one that said ‘Beauty Queen’. “Your mother covered all the bases.”

“Well, have you looked at the two of you? With parents like you two, she is going to be gorgeous.” Donna shrugged. She pulled a pair of booties out of the bag. “I can’t wait to dress her up in pretty things. She’s going to be smart too. She can’t help it.”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and then looked down at the clothes. The little girl they were having may not be what Donna was expecting her to be.


	8. Part 7

**Part 7**

Suddenly, Oliver's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. "I need to take this. I'll be right back." He gave Felicity a quick kiss then answered the phone as he walked out of the room.

"Mom, how much have you really bought for the baby?" Felicity asked as the door closed. 

"Not as much as you think. I haven't bought any furniture. I promise to let you and Oliver do that but I have bought clothes and some toys." 

"Don't buy anything else until I get out of here. I need to see it all first so I will know what I need to get." Felicity looked down at the baby. "I need to talk to Oliver about what he wants too." 

"Okay. I'll try hard but it's my first grandbaby." Donna sighed dramatically. 

In the hallway outside Felicity's room, Oliver was on the phone with Quentin.

"I'm not coming in today. Felicity woke up and I need to be here to talk to the doctors." 

"I get that." Quentin said on the other end of the line. "I bet Donna is thrilled."

"She is and the two of you can get back to dating as soon as Felicity comes home." Oliver looked at the door. "I'm sure Donna will be glad of that." 

Quentin laughed. "Have they told you when that will be?"

"No but it should be soon. I hope." Oliver sighed. "I need to call Stella and have her reschedule my meetings. Do you want to take the sanitation board meeting for me?"

Quentin chuckled. "Not even if you held an arrow to my face. I don't know how you keep from punching somebody." 

"I came close a few times." Oliver laughed. "They're worse than the Triad. I better go. I have to get back to Felicity." 

"Go on and give her my love. Don't worry about the city. I'll tell Stella to reschedule things and I'll handle the rest."

"Thanks." Oliver ended the call and went back into Felicity's room. He smiled as he walked in. "I'm all yours for the rest of the day." 

"Good!" Felicity reached out her hands to him. "Mom was just promising not to buy more baby things until I come home." 

Oliver chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "That should be easy. She has bought out the stores."

"I have not!" Donna stood up and picked up the bag. "I'm going for a manicure and maybe a facial. I'll see you later." She kissed Felicity on the cheek and waved as she left the room.

"Is it really a lot?" Felicity leaned against Oliver. 

"No. I was just kidding." Oliver put his arm around her shoulders. "You should get some rest."

Felicity nodded and settled back down on her pillows.

By the time Dr. Foster knocked on the door an hour later, Felicity had fallen asleep.

Oliver looked up and put his finger to his lips. Oliver had been sitting on the chair reading on a tablet that he had taken from his bag. He stood up and walked out into the hall. “She just fell asleep. I think she’s a little overwhelmed. We can talk out here.”

“I was wondering why you’re here and not your mother in law. I assume that she knew who you were.” The doctor raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I seem to be the only person that she remembers.” Oliver looked at the file in the doctors hand. “Do you have the results?”

Dr. Foster held up the file in his hand. “I reviewed the scan and there is no physical reason for the memory loss. No blood clots or lesions. The area next to the skull fracture shows almost no sign of trauma. She was very lucky that she got to the hospital and was treated as quickly as she did. Looking at all the results, it's my opinion that the memory loss is due to emotional trauma and not physical. Is there any reason she would want to forget a large part of her life?”

“I have no idea. I want a specialist to look at the scans. If you could give me some names…” Oliver wasn’t surprised when the doctor looked annoyed.

“Mr. Queen, I assure you that I read the scan correctly.” The doctor said flatly. "I've read scans before."

Oliver gave him a look that made the doctor take a step back. “It’s just that you said she wasn’t going to wake up and she did. You also said she would miscarry and she hasn’t. So, you see, I have very little confidence in what you say at this point.” Oliver was angry and he had no problem showing it.

“I apologize for any misunderstanding. The brain is complex. It’s very difficult to predict what will happen with any accuracy.” Dr. Foster looked around. He was feeling a little uncomfortable with the look that Oliver was giving him. 

“It’s more than just a misunderstanding.” Oliver continued to glare at him. “According to my lawyer, we have grounds for a malpractice suit if our daughter is born with difficulties. He did some research for me. He told me that it is standard practice to wait for the blood work results before using the drug you gave my wife.”

“I admit that I didn’t wait but your wife was critical when she came in. I believed that if I had waited she could have died.” The doctor swallowed nervously. “I also gave you the option to terminate the pregnancy.”

Oliver took a step closer to the doctor. “To cover your ass. Now my wife is upset because of what may have happened to our daughter. Right now, the only thing I want now is a list of names of specialists.”

“I will see that you have it by the end of the day.” Dr. Foster started to walk away but Oliver stopped him..

"You have an hour." Oliver flexed his hand. It took everything he had to keep from knocking the doctor on his ass.

Dr. Foster nodded and rushed down the hall to the nurses station. 

Oliver took a deep breath to calm down before going back to Felicity. He slipped back into the room and sat down in the chair. He picked up the tablet but it couldn’t keep his attention.

Oliver wondered if the doctor was right about Felicity’s memory loss. If Felicity can’t remember, it might be that it’s because she doesn’t want to on some level. She had a lot of things she might want to forget.

Oliver thought about what Noah had said. He didn’t agree that it was a blessing. It was more like a ticking bomb that could explode when they least expected it. Oliver needed to be ready for the fall out when that happened. 

It was just after Felicity had dinner when there was a knock on the door. Thea had come to relieve Oliver. The Green Arrow had patrols tonight.

“Hi Felicity!” Thea came in with a smile. “I’m glad you’re awake. I bet you are too, Ollie.”

“You have no idea.” Oliver grinned. “Felicity, do you remember who this is?”

“She called you Ollie.” Felicity glanced at Oliver then smiled at Thea. “You must be Thea. I’m sorry I’m having some trouble remembering things.”

Thea glanced at Oliver and he nodded. “It’s okay and you’re right. I’m Thea. I came to give Ollie the night off.”

“Do you have to go?” Felicity reached out and grabbed Oliver’s hand.

“I need to take care of some things. I will be back tomorrow after I meet with the sanitation board.” Oliver stood up. He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her. “Don’t believe everything Thea tells you about me. She exaggerates.”

Thea chuckled. “I don’t need to. When you screw up you do it big and with style.”

Oliver picked up his bag and started to walk out. He stopped and kissed Thea on the top of the head. “Thank you Thea.”

Thea patted Oliver on the arm as he walked out the door. She sat in the chair near the bed. “You really don’t remember anything?”

“I knew Oliver.” Felicity shrugged. “I just knew him as soon as I saw him. My heart filled up with this feeling of love for him. I don’t understand why he’s the only one.”

“Because you are his 'always'. That’s what Ollie says. He had it engraved in your wedding ring.” Thea pointed at Felicity’s hand.

Felicity looked at her hand and turned the ring on her finger. She squinted at Thea. “I heard your voice when I was trying to wake up. You were upset about something.”

Thea put her hand on her stomach. “I’m pregnant but Ollie doesn’t know. He’s going to kill me.”

“Why?” Felicity frowned. “You’re his sister .He should be happy for you and the father. Unless he doesn’t like the guy.”

“It’s complicated.” Thea wrinkled her nose. “Roy is supposed to be dead but he’s not. You gave him a new identity so that he could hide under the radar.”

“I did that?” Felicity was surprised. 

“Yeah. You and Dig came up with the plan behind Oliver’s back. Roy just wanted to keep Oliver out of jail.” Thea explained. “The three of you came up with a plan for Roy to get arrested and killed in jail then he disappeared. I was really angry at first but Roy and I have been having secret weekends ever since. Ollie doesn’t know about that either.”

“I did all that?” Felicity asked. “Wait! Who is Dig?”

“John Diggle. He used to be Oliver’s driver but now he’s just a friend.” Thea didn’t know what Oliver had told her about their night time activities so she left that part out. 

“Oh!” Felicity nodded.

"You were the one that would set up the weekends for us. Curtis does it now. He thinks it's romantic.” Thea laughed. “Roy sends his love. He can’t come to see you but he wanted you to know that he was thinking about you.”

“When you see him, tell him thanks.” Felicity sighed. “I don’t even know what he looks like.”

Thea pulled out her phone and handed it to Felicity. “This is Roy.”

The wallpaper was a photo of her and Roy. They were in each other’s arms and smiling.

Felicity handed the phone back. “He’s cute and he looks like he really loves you, When are you going to tell Oliver about all of this?”

“I’m going to have to do it soon. I’m starting to show.” Thea sighed.

Felicity rubbed her belly. She was envious of Thea. Thea’s baby would be healthy. The little girl that she and Oliver were expecting may have some serious problems.

“What is it Felicity? Is the baby kicking?” Thea asked with a smile. “Ollie says she kicks a lot.”

“No she’s just moving around.” Felicity smiled. “I think she’s trying to get settled. I’ve been moving around a lot today. She’s not used to it.”

Thea nodded. “Yeah you were pretty still. The nurses would come move you on your side sometimes. Something about it was good for your circulation.”

“I went for tests this morning then Oliver and I looked at photos on his tablet for a while. They were mostly just William and us. He wanted to show me some photos from one of William’s games. William’s little league team made it to the finals.”

“I remember that day.” Thea smiled. “I went to the game. So did Donna. Dinah sat with you so she could all be at the game.”

“Dinah? Is that Oliver’s assistant?” 

Thea shook her head. “No. She’s a friend and part of his security detail.”

“We certainly have a lot of friends.” Felicity smiled. 

“They’re more like family.” Thea sighed. “They were worried about you and Ollie. You are the only one that can get through to him sometimes. He needed you to wake up. I don’t think he could have handled it much longer. He relies on you, Felicity.”

“I know.” Felicity looked down at her belly. The baby was kicking. “We rely on him. I know that he would do anything to keep us safe. I also know that being in a coma was hard on him too. It was harder on him than he would ever admit to.”

Thea nodded. “You’re back and we are all glad of that.”

“So, do you know what you’re having?” Felicity asked.

“No. I don’t want to know.” Thea looked down. “It’s going to be hard to do this on my own. I’m not ready to start planning yet.”

“You won’t be alone.” Felicity smiled. “You have all of us to help you. I’m sure my mom would love to babysit.” Felicity rubbed her belly. “They’ll grow up together. They will be close as siblings.”

“I just have to get up the courage to tell Ollie.” Thea sat back in the chair. “At least, I can talk to you about it. I missed talking with you.”

“We are going to have to make up for lost time.” Felicity smiled. “What’s been going on since I’ve been in the coma? Anything interesting? Oliver already told me about William but he hasn’t been too open about what he’s been up to.”

“Well, then I had better tell you….everything!” Thea laughed. 

Thea and Felicity talked until they were both talked out. Thea curled up in the chair and went to sleep.


	9. Part 8

**Part 8**

In the morning when Donna came in, Felicity and Thea were still asleep. She picked up the soda cans and potato chip bags around the room before she woke up Thea.

Thea rubbed her eyes. “Hi Donna.”

“Looks like you girls had a nice time.” Donna held up a soda can.

Thea glanced over at Felicity. “We had a lot of catching up to do.” Thea stood up and stretched. “Tell her that I will be back later. I have to get to work.”

“Oliver said that he was going to be late today.” Donna looked over at Felicity. “Can you pick up William?”

“William and I already have a date for burgers. Ollie has a meeting with the sanitation board. They always drag it out.” Thea picked up her things. “Ollie always gets impatient when he meets with them. They might let him go early now that Felicity is awake.”

“I hope so. The nurse just told me that her OB wants to see her this afternoon. “I sent him a text.”

“I’ll remind him.” Thea waved as she walked out the door.

Donna went over to the bed to wake up Felicity. “Baby, breakfast is coming.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes. “I want pancakes.”

“I don’t think that’s what’s on the menu.” Donna threw the trash away. “What did you girls talk about?”

“We talked about everything.” Felicity sat up and gave her mother a look. “I didn’t know you were dating the Deputy Mayor.”

“Well.” Donna sat down. “We are giving it another try. We dated before, a while back. Quentin is a really nice guy.”

Felicity grinned. “It’s about time you found a nice guy, Mom. I'm happy for you.” 

"So am I." Donna started fussing with the covers. "Now, let's get you ready for breakfast. Oliver will be here later so I was thinking we could brush your hair and maybe but on a little makeup." 

"Sure Mom." Felicity sat up. "Not too much makeup though." 

"Just a bit of color." Donna finally sat down. "I brought you something to read." She pulled a trashy romance novel out of her bag. 

Felicity took it from her with two fingers as if it were covered in goo. "Thanks Mom."

It was just a few minutes after one when Oliver came through the door into Felicity's room. Felicity looked up and smiled as he came in. Donna gave him a nod. 

"I'm just here to see the OB with you then I have to get back. The sanitation board meeting is this afternoon." 

"Oliver, Mom wants to stay for the appointment." Felicity glanced at Donna. "I told her it was okay. Is it okay with you?" 

Oliver frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Maybe, I shouldn't, honey." Donna patted Felicity's hand. "But you two are going to have to tell me what's going on with the baby eventually. Don't deny it! I've seen the looks you two give each other when I start talking about the baby. Something is wrong. I can feel it." 

Felicity reached out for Oliver's hand. "You're right. We are worried but it's probably nothing." 

"Was the baby hurt in the accident?" Donna looked at them. 

"No." Oliver looked at Felicity and she nodded. "The drugs that Felicity was given after the accident may have hurt the baby. We won’t know until she's born." 

"Didn't they know that she was pregnant?" Donna was confused. "The bloodwork should have told them. Could they have given her something else instead?"

"Foster didn't wait for all of her bloodwork to come back before he gave the meds to her." Oliver put his other hand on Felicity’s belly. "He knows that I'm angry and that if our little girl …. has anything wrong with her, I'll make him pay." 

Donna shook her head. "Malpractice or something more personal?" 

Oliver looked at Felicity. "It's Felicity's call on this one but it's getting harder to keep from punching him every time I see him." 

Donna nodded. "I can imagine. I want to punch him now. He told us she wouldn't wake up. I don't think he’s a very good doctor." 

"I don't either. I might have to say something the next time the hospital comes to me for city funding" Oliver rubbed his thumb over the back of Felicity's hand. "I'm having her scans from yesterday looked at by a specialist. He said there was nothing there to explain her memory loss." 

Dr. Harris came into the room with Felicity's file. "Hi there, ready to take a look at what your little girl is up to?" 

Jack came through the door with the ultrasound machine. "Wow! The whole family is here." 

"Almost." Felicity smiled and rubbed her belly. "She's been busy moving a lot." 

"I'll be out here when you're ready, Doctor." Jack stepped back out into the hall.

"That's what we want. An active baby." Dr. Harris put down the file she was carrying then paused then looked at Oliver. "I need to do an internal exam. Do you want to step out, Daddy?"

"It's okay. He can stay." Felicity pulled Oliver to the head of the bed. "Come up here and hold my hand." 

"Honey, are you sure?" Donna asked.

"Yes Mom." Felicity insisted. "He's not going to faint and up here he can't see anything." 

Oliver kissed Felicity's temple. "Thank you." 

Dr. Harris shrugged and did the exam. "Things look good. I'll tell Jack to get set up and we can take a look at how she's growing."

Dr. Harris opened the door and waved Jack in. It took him a few minutes to set up. 

Jack put the goo on Felicity's belly and used the wand. He smiled when he saw the baby. "There she is." 

Dr. Harris looked at the screen and nodded. "She's right on schedule. Jack let me see just her head."

"Got it." Jack moved the wand into a better position.

Dr. Harris nodded again. "I don't see any abnormalities in the ultrasound but she will have to have more detailed scans after she is born." 

"How will you do it? She will be so little." Donna asked.

"I've done a few of those. We will get her swaddled really well and she will sleep through the whole thing." Jack answered. 

"Really?" Donna glanced at Felicity. "So she won't even know it's happening?"

"Nope." Jack grinned. He moved the wand around and then hit the print button. "Two photos, right?"

"Yes." Oliver smiled. "I put the others in the drawer by our bed. We haven't had time to get one of those baby albums yet." 

Jack handed the printouts to Felicity.

"Thanks." Felicity smiled. "Are you sure Mom didn't get one?"

"No I didn't." Donna rolled her eyes. "I wasn't sure you wanted one." 

"I do but let me get it, okay?" Felicity looked at her mom.

"Okay." Donna nodded. 

"I'm all done." Dr. Harris picked up the chart and made some notes. "I want you to start moving around more. If you can manage a short walk in the hall once or twice a day that would be great. You need to build up your strength." 

"I think I can manage that. I've been in this bed way too long." Felicity took the paper towel Jack offered her and wiped the goo of her belly. 

Jack waved as he left with the ultrasound machine. 

"We'll start tonight after I talk to the sanitation board." Oliver looked at his watch. "I better not keep them waiting." He kissed Felicity and got up. "Thanks Doctor." 

Oliver left them in a hurry. He was already late.

"I will be back next week." Dr. Harris smiled and walked out of the room. 

Felicity looked at the photos in her hand. "She grew!"

"Of course she did." Donna looked at the photo. "She isn't finished growing yet. You were so big that you made my back hurt." 

"Those high heels you wear all the time didn't help, you know." Felicity pointed to Donna's red stiletto heels.

“I needed the tips.” Donna shrugged. “No one wants to see a cocktail waitress in flats. I don't think I own a pair of flats. “

"Mom.” Felicity was suddenly serious. “Is Dr. Foster really as bad as you and Oliver say he is?" Felicity asked. "Oliver wants to punch him. Why would he want to do that?'

"Honey, he told us that you weren't going to wake up. Can you imagine what that felt for all of us? We love you and we need you. Especially Oliver and your baby." Donna sat back in the chair. "Now I find out he may have hurt your baby because he was in a hurry. I think he's a terrible doctor and Oliver should sue him for being an idiot." 

Felicity nodded. "If he doesn't punch him first. Have you seen Oliver's arms they're huge." 

"He works out a lot. I think." Donna smiled. 

"Yeah. I can feel how hard his chest is when he holds me close. I like it." Felicity blushed. "A lot." 

"You're a lucky girl." Donna smiled. 

"I know I am." Felicity looked down at the photo of the baby again. 

Stella stood in the open doorway of Oliver's office and cleared her throat.

Oliver looked up from the file he was looking at. It was the report from the sanitation board along with requests for extra funding for a few new projects. 

"What is it Stella?" Oliver picked up his coffee cup and put it back down when he saw that it was empty. 

"There's a doctor on line 2. He says he is Dr. Jonathan Avery from Gotham Medical Center." Stella walked over to the desk and picked up the empty coffee cup. "Refill?"

Oliver reached for the phone and picked up the receiver. "Please." 

Stella nodded and left, closing the door behind him. 

Oliver took a deep breath and pushed the button for line 2. “Dr. Avery? This is Oliver Queen.” 

“Mr. Queen, I’ve gone over your wife's scans and the case notes. I also showed them to Dr. Grant Hayes, the head of neurology at the medical school at Gotham University. We have to agree with Dr. Foster. There is no organic reason your wife should have memory loss.”

“So you think it’s psychological then?” Oliver closed the file in front of him and leaned back in his chair. 

“I would have to say yes. Has she remembered anything on her own?”

"Her mother was with her when she woke up. She said Felicity didn't remember being pregnant or getting married. Felicity thought she was still in college when she woke up. It was strange but she knew me but not our son or my sister.

Dr Avery sighed then paused. “I had a case once where a man knew everyone except his own family. The psychologist who treated him said he was trying to block out the trauma of losing his youngest child. Has your wife suffered a loss recently?”

“No. She's estranged from her father. He left the family when she was young. She hasn't lost anyone close to her, though.” Oliver wasn't about to tell the man that he and Felicity had been working as vigilantes before the accident.

“No. It doesn't sound traumatic enough to cause her to block out a large part of her life. I would get her into counseling as soon as you can. Being in familiar surroundings should help as well. Will she be going home soon?”

“At the end of the week.” Oliver told him. “I want her home and away from that hospital as soon as possible.”

“I can understand how you feel. Mr Queen, we saw the notes. Have you consulted a high risk obstetrician?”

“Yes, that was the first thing I did. So far the baby seems fine.” Oliver paused for a moment. “So you saw that he didn't wait for the bloodwork then?”

“Yes and what he asked you to do to cover his mistake. If you intend to file a malpractice suit, give me a call. Foster was a reckless idiot when we were residents at Keystone General and he hasn't changed. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news.” 

“Thank you doctor. I appreciate your time and I will remember what you offered.” 

“Goodbye Mr. Queen.” 

“Goodbye Doctor.” Oliver hung up the phone. 

There was a knock on the door and Stella came in with a fresh cup of coffee. “Let me guess. I can tell by the look on your face that he was no help.”

Oliver took the coffee from her. “No, not really.” 

“I wish you had better news, Mr. Mayor.” Stella nodded and walked out. 

Oliver took a sip of his coffee and reopened the file in front of him. He had an hour until he could go to the hospital to be with Felicity.


	10. Part 9

**Part 9**

Oliver was only halfway through the sanitation board file when there was a knock on his door. He took a breath and called out. "Come in." 

Thea opened the door and peeked in. "Ollie, you have a minute."

"Sure Speedy, come in." Oliver closed the file and leaned back in his chair. "Whats up?"

"Well, I have to tell you something and I don't want you to get mad." Thea bit her lip and winced.

"Is this something that will make me mad?" Oliver frowned. 

"Well... maybe." Thea twisted her hands nervously. "I was talking to Felicity and she said that I should tell you now and not wait until you found out on your own."

"I see. Does this have something to do with you not doing patrols?" Oliver asked. "I'm just asking because when Felicity was hurt you were helping then you just stopped without any explanation. I didn't say anything at the time but I thought you'd tell me what was up by now."

"Yeah. I should have." Thea sat in the chair across the desk from Oliver. "I'm sorry, Ollie. I couldn't do patrols any more and I should have told you why at the time but you were so… angry all the time. I didn't want to make you more angry by telling you this."

Oliver folded his arms in front of him. "Do the mysterious weekend disappearances have something to do with it?" 

"Yes." Thea nodded then took a breath to steady her nerves. "I should have told you where i was going." 

"Yes, you should have. Now tell why you're so nervous." Oliver gave her a hard look. "I want the truth, Thea." 

"I’m pregnant." Thea waited for what she said to sink in. 

"Who's the father?" Oliver set his jaw. He had an idea but he wanted to hear it from Thea.

"Roy." Thea waited for him to yell at her.

Oliver was calmer than Thea expected him to be. He didn't yell or seem very upset. "I see. Does he know?"

"Yes. I told him as soon as I found out." Thea put her hand on her stomach. "He's happy about it. Felicity is too."

Oliver looked at his little sister. It was obvious now that he knew that she was pregnant. He rubbed his face with his hands. "How far along are you?"

"About four months. I found out a few weeks after the accident. I didn't think it was the right time to say anything with Felicity in a coma." 

"I knew you were seeing him. Curtis couldn't keep it to himself." Oliver sighed. "Thea, he can't come back here. Have you thought about how you are going to do this? You'll be on your own."

"Yes Ollie. I know that." Thea looked down at her stomach. "Roy and I talked about it. I will keep visiting him until my due date. I will have the baby where he can be there with me. After the baby comes I’ll come back here to stay. Roy thinks he may be able to sneak into town every now and then to see the baby. It's not ideal but it's the best we can do for now."

Oliver sighed. "Thea, you know he can't come back here. If anyone sees him he will be in danger and so will you and the baby. It wont work."

"It has to." Thea stood up. "I knew you would be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm concerned." Oliver stood up and walked around the desk. "Roy isn't in a situation where he can keep you and the baby safe. You know that." 

"Ollie, you're forgetting who you're talking to." Thea tilted her head and put her hand on her hip. "I can keep this baby safe all on my own. I just want Roy to be part of the baby’s life. I thought you would understand considering what happened with William." 

"That wasn't my choice." Oliver took a breath to calm down. This wasn't a good time to lose his temper with his sister. "Thea, Mom took that choice out of my hands and so did Samantha. They kept him from me for years. I'm still trying to learn how to be a father to him." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Thea's shoulders dropped and she sighed. "It's just so much."

"I know." Oliver sat on the edge of the desk. "I’ll do what i can to help but it wont be easy."

"I know." Thea put her arms around her brother and kissed his cheek. "So you won't put an arrow in Roy again?"

Oliver hugged her back. "I never said that." 

"Ollie!" Thea smacked him on his arm. 

Oliver chuckled. "Joking." 

"You had better be or I’ll tell Felicity what you were like in the field when she was in the coma." Thea warned. "Dig had to pull you back from the edge more than a few times." 

Oliver frowned. "Speedy, you haven't said anything about the night job to her have you?"

"No. I was waiting for her to bring it up but she didn't. I thought she was trying to be discreet at first but then I realized she didn't remember being Overwatch." Thea told him. "Ollie, I can't believe she doesn't remember anything about it. Did you hear from the specialist?"

"Yeah. I had a call earlier. There's nothing wrong with her brain. They think its emotional." Oliver looked down. "I'm going to have to tell her what they said tonight."

"Take her dinner from Russo’s. She loves the chicken parm. It will help take the edge off." Thea put her hand on his arm. "You two are what Roy and I have always wanted to be." 

Oliver looked up and shook his head. "Tell him if he gets you or that baby hurt, he won't be able to hide from me. I will put my entire quiver into him."

Thea nodded "I'll tell him but if something goes wrong, your arrows won't be the only ones in him. Mine will be too." 

Thea left Oliver sitting there trying to take it all in. It was the last thing he needed. Now he had to worry about his sister and her child as well as Felicity and their baby girl. He put his head in his hands and let out a breath. 

"I know that look." Dig said from the doorway. "I saw Thea leaving. Oliver, did something happen to Felicity or the baby?"

"No." Oliver looked up. "Felicity is fine. The baby is fine." He paused. He didn't want to say it out loud but he had to. "Thea is pregnant." 

"Who….?" Dig shook his head. "Roy! What were they thinking?"

"I'm not sure that they were." Oliver sat back down in his chair. "But I can't judge them. Felicity and I did the same thing." 

"Yeah but you're married." Dig sat in the chair Thea vacated. "He can't marry her when everyone thinks he's dead and for good reason. They can't go on the run with a baby. It would be a disaster waiting to happen. I hope you told her that. What they're doing isn't the same as you and Felicity having a family." 

"I told her but I don't know if it sunk in." Oliver looked up at the ceiling. "Thea is an adult. I shouldn't worry so much."

"She's your baby sister. It comes with the territory." Dig reminded him

Oliver took a breath. "You came to see me. Did you need something, Dig?"

"I did." Dig smiled. "I came to give you the night off. Rene, Dinah, and I will take patrols tonight. You go spend time with Felicity." 

"I wasn't even thinking of patrols tonight. Thanks. I appreciate it." Oliver nodded. "Thea suggested that I take her dinner from Russos and make it a date night."

"I'm all for date nights." Dig grinned. "Any word from the specialists?"

"No luck there." Oliver shook his head. "They can't find anything either. They say she doesn't want to remember." 

"You're thinking that our night job is the reason for that, aren't you?" Dig already knew the answer to that. 

"Yeah. I'm not the only one." Oliver shifted in his char. "Noah thinks so too. He's been pressuring me to not help her remember. He might be right. What she had to do to Havenrock was…." 

"Necessary." Dig leaned forward. "She understood that at the time. She will remember everything in time, Oliver."

"I know. It doesn't mean that it all won't haunt her when it does." Oliver twisted his wedding ring on his finger. "Even before the accident, she was having nightmares. She's had nightmares since the Undertaking but after Havenrock, they're more frequent and more intense." 

"She never said anything to me." Dig frowned. "Did she say anything to you?"

Oliver looked up. "If she had told us, would we have let her continue working with us?" 

"No." Dig sighed. "Go do date night with her. When she gets her memory back, it's going to be rough on her. She's going to need your support."

"Rough on both of us." Oliver corrected him. "I'll have to answer for all the hell that I have put her through." 

"It was her choice to work with us." Dig reminded him. 

"I don't think she realized what that really meant but this memory loss thing shows me that maybe she's had enough. We have two children. I think it's time for her to focus on them and step back from Overwatch." 

"Good luck talking her into that when the time comes." Dig chuckled. She is as stubborn as you."

Oliver smiled. "I know. He looked at his watch. I better go pick up dinner." 

"Maybe some flowers?" Dig stood up. "Do yourself a favor and don't dwell on things that you can't control." 

"You know me, Dig. I'm a worrier." Oliver stood up. "It's a part of me."

Dig laughed. "Like your bow? Good luck tonight."

"Thanks John." Oliver patted him on the shoulder as they walked to the door. 

It took about an hour for Oliver to pick up dinner and get everything together for his night with Felicity. He had pulled into the parking garage at the hospital and was getting things out of the back seat when he heard footsteps behind him. 

He turned ready to strike out at an attacker but he saw who it was just in time. He saw it was Noah and relaxed.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I just came for an update. Oliver, has her memory come back yet?" Noah asked. 

"No. The doctors are saying that it's because she doesn't want to remember." Oliver glanced back at the backseat of the car then back at Noah. "If you want to come up….?"

"No." Noah shook his head. "I just wanted to check in with you. How's the baby?"

"Growing stronger everyday just like her mother." Oliver smiled.

"Those Smoak women are made of pure steel." Noah grinned.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "I need to get upstairs before the food gets cold. Do you want me to give her your love?"

Noah shook his head. "Have a good night." Noah faded into the shadows.

Oliver collected the food and things from the back of the car and headed to the elevator. He had brought a dvd player from home with one of her favorite dvds


	11. Part 10

**Part 10**

Oliver walked into Felicity's room and found Donna and Felicity in tears.

"What's wrong?" Oliver put everything down by the door. When Felicity didn't answer, he looked at Donna. "Tell me Donna." 

"That doctor came in here." Donna wiped her tears. "He told us that Felicity needs to go see a shrink because she can't remember things. He says she doesn't want to remember. Then he told Felicity that you should have signed the form to abort the baby because it was going to be born with problems. Why would he say that?"

Oliver came to the other side of the bed and pulled Felicity into his arms as he sat down. "Don't cry." Oliver rubbed Felicity's back. He looked at Donna. "How long ago was he here?"

"You just missed him." Donna shook her head. "I shouldn't have said anything because now you're mad. Oliver, don't do anything crazy." 

Oliver got off the bed. "Wipe your tears, Felicity. I'll be right back." 

Felicity grabbed his arm. "Don't kill him." 

Oliver kissed her cheek and left the room.

"Why did I say that?" Felicity looked at Donna. "Why would I think Oliver would kill him?"

"I don't know, baby." Donna lied and looked at the door. "I'm sure he's just going to threaten him a little." 

Oliver caught up with Dr. Foster at the door to the stairwell. Oliver grabbed the doctor and pulled him through the door. He slammed the doctor against the wall.

"Mr. Queen!" Dr. Foster tried to wriggle out of Oliver's grip but he couldn't. 

"I just want you to know it's taking every bit of willpower not to kill you right now. Not only have you acted like a pompous ass to my wife but you may have hurt our child by your recklessness. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your damn neck."

The doctor grinned. "Throwing me down those stairs won't necessarily break my neck."

"Who said anything about throwing you down the stairs?" Oliver growled. 

Dr. Foster swallowed hard. "Mr. Queen, I can see your upset but hurting me won't help matters. I'm sure your lawyer will tell you that." 

Oliver let go of him and took a step toward the door.

"Your wife isn't the only one that needs psychotherapy." Dr. Foster said as he straightened his lab coat. "You really need some anger management."

Oliver didn't think, he just swung his fist into Dr. Foster's face. The doctor hit the floor unconscious. 

"You have no idea." Oliver shook his hand. He reached down to check for a pulse. Finding one, he left the doctor there and went back to Felicity. 

Oliver took a deep breath before he walked into the room. 

"Oliver, you didn't kill him did you?" Felicity asked when she saw him. 

"No I didn't. You told me not to. I always give you what you want." Oliver sat on the bed and put his arms around Felicity.

Donna saw Oliver's bruised knuckles and frowned. "I'll go. I think Oliver brought you dinner, baby." Donna picked up her purse. "Call if you need me." 

"Goodnight Donna." Oliver nodded. 

Felicity turned to look at her mom. "I'll see you later, Mom. Oliver has a late meeting." 

"Uh… that got rescheduled. I'm yours for the night." Oliver told Felicity 

"Oh!" Felicity smiled. 

"I thought we'd have dinner then take a stroll down the hall. We can end the night by snuggling up to watch movies until we fall asleep." 

"Sounds like a date." Donna smiled as she walked to the door. "Have fun." She waved as she walked through the door. 

When Donna reached the elevator, she pushed the button and noticed a commotion by the stairwell door. 

A pair of nurses walked toward Donna talking in hushed tones.

The blonde one shook her head. "I knew somebody would punch him in the face one day. I think his jaw is broken."

"I bet it was the mayor." The brunette said then laughed. "He always looks at Foster like he wants to punch him."

"If it was, I'm not saying anything. That family has been through enough." The blonde saw Donna and nudged her friend. 

Donna stared at them then stepped into the open elevator. 

Oliver put the food out on the tray table and sat at the foot of the bed. "I went to Russo's. You have a thing for their chicken parm and the tirramaso." 

Felicity opened the container in front of her and picked up a plastic fork. "It smells wonderful." 

Oliver nodded. He opened a container and started eating. 

"Oliver, why would I think you would kill Dr. Foster?" Felicity asked. 

Oliver put down his fork. "I have a very… bad temper. Sometimes it gets out of control." 

"You did punch him." Felicity pointed at his hand. "You're knuckles are bruised." 

"Yes. I punched him." Oliver sighed. "I had threatened him and I was walking away, then he said something he shouldn't have and I punched him. I may have broken his jaw." 

Felicity nodded. "As long as he's not dead." 

Oliver picked up his fork. "You're angry with me."

"No but its not going to help anything if you're in jail." Felicity took a breath. "I need you right now. Things are strange and then there's the baby…"

"I get it but it's not like he's going to say anything. His jaw is broken." Oliver grinned. "Besides who would believe that the mayor could punch so hard and break a jaw?"

"Oliver!" Felicity glared at him. "Have you looked at your arms? I'm sure a lot of people would believe it. Didn't Thea tell me something about you punching a photographer?"

Oliver grinned. "It was a paparazzi and I was drunk off my ass. I spent most of my teens drunk off my ass or stoned. That's why I was always getting in trouble." 

Felicity wiggled her finger at him. "We won't let our daughter do that." 

"No. Not William either." Oliver frowned. "I really don't think we would have to worry about him that much. He's a quiet one. Must get that from his mother." 

"Have you been in contact with his mother?"

"No." Oliver shook his head. "I've been dealing with you. I haven't had time to track her down. After you get out of here, I'll do some digging." 

Felicity looked around. "Did you get something to drink?" 

Oliver put down his food. "No. Do you want a soda?"

"I want wine but water will have to do for now." Felicity pointed to the pitcher on the bedside table. "I think it's empty. Do you mind?"

Oliver got up and grabbed the pitcher on his way to the bathroom to fill it. 

Felicity pulled Oliver's phone out of his jacket on the chair. She looked at the call log and didn't know any of the names. 

"Did you want to make a call?" Oliver walked back to the bed. 

Felicity looked up with a start. "I was hoping someone's name would jog my memory." 

"Did it?" Oliver poured water in her cup and put it on the tray table. 

"No." Felicity sighed. She bit her lip for a moment. "What if the doctor is right and I don't want to remember?" 

"Don't stress about it. Felicity, you'll remember when you need to. Just be patient." 

"So there isn't a medical reason for my memory loss, is there?" 

"No. I was going to tell you everything I heard from the specialist after dinner." Oliver reached out for her hand. "Just give it time." 

Felicity nodded. She put down the phone and took his hand. "If I don't, will you tell me what everyone is so careful not to tell me? Before you say I'm imagining things, Thea was careful not to talk about why Roy is on the run and why he was trying to keep you from being arrested. Is it the mob thing?" 

"Mob thing?" Oliver scowled. "No!" 

"Are you going to tell me what it's about?" Felicity folded her arms in front of her chest. 

Oliver didn't want to tell her everything right away. He wanted to let her memories come back on their own. "I will make you a deal. If you haven't regained your memory by the time the baby is born then I will tell you everything. I promise." 

Felicity nodded. "I'll hold you to that. I don't have much farther to go." She rubbed her belly. 

"I know and you will be home soon." Oliver watched her with a smile on his face. 

"Day after tomorrow. It was the only good thing the doctor said." 

"I'll have to get things ready for you. William and I have been living the bachelor life since you've been in here. " Oliver picked up his food and started eating again. He was going to have to get things ready for Felicity to come home and he was going to have a talk with Thea to find out how much she told Felicity about Roy's situation. 

Felicity squinted at him. "How bad is it?" 

Oliver shrugged. It's not that bad. There's stuff everywhere but the dishes are done and so is the laundry." 

"That's…. Um…. Did Mom do those things?" Felicity wasn't sure what to think. 

"No I did. I usually do the laundry and the cooking so I just kept doing that." Oliver sighed. There's books, games and sports equipment everywhere."

"Don't go blaming it all on William." Felicity pointed her finger at him. 

Oliver chuckled. "I didn't say it was all William's. Most of it's his but I have a few things laying around." 

"You boys better get busy." 

"We will." Oliver opened the container of tiramisu. "Ready for this." 

Felicity took it from his hands. "The baby wants it now!"

"May I have a bite?" Oliver asked.

Felicity sighed. "Yes. I guess so." She offered him the container. 

Oliver took some on his fork. "Thank you." 

"You can have another bite if you want." Felicity looked down at the container. 

"No. I'm good." Oliver put down his fork. He was glad that he asked for a double portion of tiramisu now. "I wouldn't want to deprive the baby."

"Um hum." Felicity nodded with her mouth full. 

They finished the food, Oliver helped Felicity to her feet and they walked around the hallway for a while. Afterwards, they settled down to watch DVDs.

Felicity was looking through the stack of movies Oliver had brought. She held up one. "Oliver, why did you bring "Robin Hood"? Where did I get this? Is it yours?"

"No it's yours." Oliver took it from her. "I bought it for you after we met. We can watch something else." 

"No, I want to watch it." Felicity took it from him and put it in the player. "Come sit beside me." 

Oliver sat next to her on the bed. "It's the original with Errol Flynn." 

Felicity turned it on and snuggled against Oliver's chest. When Robin Hood came on the screen she looked up at Oliver and squinted. 

Oliver looked down at her. "What?" He wondered if she was remembering something. 

"I'm trying to figure out why you would give me this movie." Felicity poked him in the chest. "Were you trying to impress me?"

"Yes. Oliver blushed. "Watch the movie, Felicity." 

Oliver had given it to her after she had found him bleeding in her car. It was a joke but they had watched it together several times since then. 

Eventually they both fell asleep in each others arms. 


	12. Part 11

**Part 11**

The morning that Felicity was to go home, Donna had the release forms in her hand signed by the time Oliver got there. She had everything packed so they could leave as soon as Oliver arrived

Because Felicity didn't have maternity clothes, she was dressed in yoga pants and one of Oliver's sweaters under her coat. She was pulling at the sweater under her coat as she stood next to the bed. 

Oliver walked into the room and grinned. "I see your mom found you something to wear."

"It was all she could find." Felicity pulled the front of her coat together but it didn't meet. "I'm huge." 

Oliver kissed her. "You're beautiful." 

"Liar." Felicity playfully slapped his arm. 

"We're waiting on a wheelchair." Donna told him as she handed him the paperwork. "Everything is signed."

"I don't want it." Felicity sat down on the bed and pouted. 

"It's hospital policy and you're still a little unstable on your feet." Oliver reminded her. He saw her open her mouth to complain. "I'm not carrying you to the car." 

"Frack!" Felicity frowned.

Donna looked at her. "The baby can hear you! Watch your language!"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Mom, she doesn't know what it means." 

"Still, you don't want her first word to be that, do you?" Donna looked at Oliver. "That goes for you too." 

Oliver grinned and nodded.

"Mom!" Felicity reached out for Oliver's arm. "You're not making sense. Tell her Oliver."

"Your first word was 'bet'. So, I know what I'm talking about." Donna sighed dramatically. "That's what I got for being a cocktail waitress until I went into labor." 

Oliver chuckled as he looked through the paperwork. "Looks like everything is here. You OB gave you prescriptions for vitamins and you have an appointment set." There was a brochure for birthing classes." Oliver held it up. "Did we sign up for this?"

"No." Felicity took it from him. "We can if you want to."

"You should do that." Donna started looking around the room to make sure nothing was left behind. "I didn't and now I wish I had. It would have made it so much easier." 

Oliver leaned close to Felicity. "What do you say?"

"Yeah." Felicity smiled. "I'll call later to get us in." 

"Looks like we have everything." Donna let out a sigh. "Where is that wheelchair? I'm going to go see what the hold up is." Donna left them alone. 

Oliver sat next to Felicity on the bed. "I don't know what I would've done without your mom and Thea these past months." 

"Family is supposed to be there for each other." Felicity took his hand and leaned against his shoulder. "We have a pretty good family."

"Your dad has been around too." Oliver told her. "Just not when your mom was here."

"I know." Felicity sighed. "I guess I should talk to him."

"Yeah." Oliver kissed her temple.

Donna came in with an orderly pushing a wheelchair. "Found one! He was flirting with a nurse."

The orderly blushed.

Oliver felt Felicity grip his hand tightly. 

"Oliver….." Felicity shook her head.

Oliver whispered in Felicity's ear. "It's okay." He looked at the orderly. "I'll push her."

Oliver helped Felicity into the wheelchair and kissed her before wheeling her to the elevator. 

Felicity reached back and kept a grip on him. 

Thea had the car waiting as they came out of the hospital entrance. Oliver settled Felicity in the back seat and went to put her bag in the trunk. 

Donna got in her car to follow them to the loft.

Thea turned in the driver's seat. "I told him. He wasn't as angry as I thought he'd be." 

"See." Felicity smiled. "He's really a teddy bear, isn't he?" 

"Sure he is." Thea laughed. "A big growling lethal teddy bear." She glanced at Oliver and stopped laughing. Thea realized she may have said something she shouldn't have. 

Before Felicity could ask what Thea meant Oliver got in beside her. 

Oliver picked up Felicity's hand and kissed it. He looked at his sister. "Let's go Thea. I think we all want to get away from this place." 

"Don't have to ask me twice." Thea pulled away from the curb.

As they drove to the loft, Felicity looked around trying to find something familiar but she didn't recognize anything. 

When they arrived at the loft, William met them at the door. "Dad said not to go overboard but I wanted to do something." 

Felicity gasped when she saw the banner over the windows. It said, "Welcome Home Mom"

"It's perfect William." Felicity opened up her arms to hug him. 

William hugged her back. "It hasn't been the same here without you. Dad sucks at math." 

Felicity laughed. "So I'm the one that helps you with your homework?"

"Yeah. He's hopeless." William glanced at Oliver. "I made cookies for you. I'll go get them."

"I'd love one. Thank you." Felicity looked around and sat on the sofa. 

"I'm gonna go." Thea hugged Felicity. 

Felicity hugged her back. "Take a cookie with you." 

William held out the plate. Thea took two cookies and headed out the door with a wave. 

"I should go too but if you need me to stay….." Donna looked at Oliver. 

"No. Mom, you can go. Oliver and I will be fine." Felicity took a cookie off the plate and bit into it. "Mmmm. This is awesome." 

William grinned. He put the plate on the coffee table in front of Felicity.

"Well... Okay. I'll be here in the morning to take William to school." Donna took a cookie and kissed Felicity on the cheek. She gave Oliver a strange look before she headed out the door. 

Felicity picked up another cookie. "Is there milk?" 

"Yeah. I'll get you some." William offered. 

"You go finish your homework. I'll take care of Felicity." Oliver told William. He looked at Felicity. "He has a project due." 

William nodded. He hugged Felicity again. "I'm glad your home." He went to his room. 

Oliver came from the kitchen with a glass of milk. He put it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Where is the baby's room?" Felicity asked. 

"Upstairs next to our room." Oliver sat down next to her. "Does anything look familiar?"

Felicity shook her head. "No. It doesn't." 

"It's okay." Oliver put his arm around her shoulders. "You'll remember everything in time. 

"If it happens at all." Felicity took a sip of milk. "I want to see the baby's room but I don't know about those stairs."

"I'll carry you up." Oliver stood up and helped her up. "Just until you're stronger."

"Don't drop me!" Felicity warned him as they walked towards the stairs. 

"I never have before." Oliver grinned and scooped her up in his arms. 

"You do this a lot?" Felicity asked as Oliver carried her up the stairs. 

"Not as much as I used to." Oliver carried her like she was light as air up the stairs. "There was a time I did it several times a day." 

"When I hurt my back?" Felicity asked. 

"Yes." Oliver put her on her feet when they were on the top of the stairs. He pointed to a closed door. "That's the baby's room. Our room is over there." He pointed to a room with the door ajar. 

Felicity glanced at their room then went to the door of the baby's room. She opened the door and laughed. "Mom went a little crazy." 

Inside there were at least a dozen bags full of clothes and toys. A giant pink teddy sat in the corner. 

"Not everything is from your mom. I bought the bear when I found out we were having a girl." Oliver admitted shyly. 

Felicity caressed his cheek. "Daddy's girl already, huh?"

"Yeah." Oliver shifted on his feet. "We need to order furniture soon." 

Felicity put her hand on her belly. "Really soon. The baby might be here before the furniture." 

"I hope not. Are you hungry? I should make some dinner." Oliver looked toward the door. "William will want something soon." 

"I'll go rest in our room while you do that." Felicity pulled him down low enough to give him a kiss. 

"I'll sleep on the sofa tonight." Oliver said.

"Why?" Felicity tilted her head. "We slept together in the hospital bed. I don't think you need to sleep on the sofa." 

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked. 

"Yes." Felicity put her arms around his neck. "You are my husband, you know."

Oliver chuckled. "Lucky me." 

Felicity laughed. "Go make dinner." She pulled away. "It's going to be fine, Oliver. We will get through this. Won't we?" 

"Of course we will." Oliver took her hand and led her to their room. "I'll bring you dinner when it's done." 

"Oh those cookies too!" Felicity smiled as she went into their room. 

Oliver smiled. "I'll bring them and your milk up before I start." 

Oliver started to walk to the steps and glanced back at her. Felicity. She was looking around the room with a lost look on her face. He frowned and went downstairs. 

William opened his door. "Dad, is she okay?"

"Yeah, we just have to be patient. Remember what I told you. Be careful not to tell her about….you know."

William nodded. "I know. She needs to remember on her own. Bubbe explained it to me." 

"William, thanks for the banner and the cookies." Oliver picked up the plate and the glass from the coffee table. "Means a lot, buddy." 

"Dad, my mother doesn't want me back does she?" William said suddenly.

Oliver froze. He wasn't expecting that question. He had to think on his feet. 

"I haven't spoken to her in awhile, William. I don't know what's going on with her." Oliver tried to sound reassuring but he could tell William wasn't buying it. 

William nodded. "Do you need help with dinner?"

"No. Go work on your project." Oliver waited until William closed his door before he went upstairs to Felicity. 

Felicity was sitting on the bed holding their wedding photo. 

"Don't eat too many. You'll spoil your dinner." He sat the cookies and milk on the bedside table. 

"We looked happy." Felicity. 

"We were and we will be again." Oliver took the photo from her and put it back on the bedside table. "Get some rest." 

Felicity nodded. "I will." 

Oliver started to leave. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Felicity waved at him and smiled. 

Oliver nodded and went downstairs. 

Felicity looked at the photo on the bedside table and sighed. She looked around the room but nothing was familiar. 

She laid down on the bed to rest but she just couldn't turn off her thoughts. She decided to get up and go to the baby's room. She picked up her milk and cookies and went to the baby's room. 

She looked around and decided to sit on the floor and go through the bags of clothes and toys. She pulled a bag over and dumped it out on the floor. She put the toys to one side and started folding the onesies and other things. 

Felicity was just dumping the last bag when Oliver came upstairs with a tray.

"Felicity?"

"I'm in here. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd start working on the baby's room." 

"You could have done that tomorrow." Oliver sat a tray with dinner for two on the floor. He sat down cross legged with her. "Have you started a list?"

"Yeah sort of." Felicity shrugged. "Crib, changing table, a chest, and a rocking chair to start. We need everything except clothes. Mom seemed to have taken care of that." 

Oliver looked at the bags Felicity had refilled with just clothes. "I didn't realize she had bought so much." 

"Shopping is her way of coping." Felicity picked up a plate. "This smells great." 

Oliver shrugged. "It's just pasta with alfredo sauce and leftover chicken." 

"Do you always cook like this?" Felicity took a bite. "Now I know why you do the cooking. This is wonderful." 

"I like to cook." Oliver admitted.

"Do I still burn everything?" 

"Yes." Oliver laughed. 

Felicity laughed. 

They sat eating and looking at some of the toys that Donna bought. When they were finished, Oliver helped Felicity off the floor. She went to their room as Oliver took the dishes downstairs. 


	13. Part 12

**Part 12**

Felicity put on one of Oliver's tee shirts to sleep in when they were getting ready for bed. She came out of the bathroom and wrinkled her nose. 

"I really need some maternity clothes. I can't keep wearing your shirts." 

Oliver grinned as he sat at the foot of the bed. "I don't mind. I'm kinda enjoying it.' 

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. 

Oliver blushed. I didn't mean…."

"Uh huh." Felicity got under the covers. "Sure you didn't." 

Oliver shook his head and grabbed his pajama pants and a tee shirt as he headed for the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here." Felicity laughed. 

Oliver closed the bathroom door and stripped. He pulled on his pajama bottoms on, then looked in the mirror. Normally, he would sleep without a tee shirt but he didnt know how Felicity would react to the sight of his scars. 

Oliver touched the bullet wound scar on his shoulder. It was the time that he revealed his secret to her. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to that night. After a moment, he shook off the memory and pulled his tee shirt down over his head. 

Oliver opened the bathroom door and heard Felicity softly snoring. He climbed in on the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up. He let himself drift off to sleep.

It was early morning when the bedroom door opened and Donna walked in. She stopped in her tracks and stood there with her mouth open for a few seconds. Finally, she regained her composure and remembered why she was there.

“Felicity! Oliver!” Donna walked closer to the bed.

Oliver raised his head and opened one eye. “Donna?”

“I came to get William for school. You need to get up. You are going to be late for work.” Donna smiled.

Felicity groaned and opened her eyes. "Mom, what are you doing in our room?"

"I came in to wake you up. I'm here to take William to school." Donna took a step closer to the bed and tried to get a peek at Oliver in his pajamas.

"Mom, go downstairs." Felicity pushed herself up into a sitting position. "We aren’t even up yet."

Donna nodded. "Okay. I’ll just go knock on William’s door."

"Thanks Donna." Oliver sat up. "Knock loud. Sometimes he doesn’t hear it right away."

Donna turned and walked out of the room.

Felicity groaned and dropped back on the bed. "Has my mother always checked you out?"

"All the time. You always get annoyed at her." Oliver stood up. He pulled his pajama bottoms higher on his hips.

"You know those pajama pants don’t leave much to the imagination." Felicity smirked. She took a minute to admire his ass.

Oliver turned around just in time to catch her looking. He laughed. "Are you trying to picture me naked?"

"Huh? What?" Felicity looked up at his face.

Oliver came around to her side of the bed and sat down. He leaned down to kiss her. "We can lock the door and make out." 

"Oliver!" Felicity blushed. "I cant believe you are even thinking about sex. I look like a beached whale."

"You look beautiful." Oliver kissed her again. "You always do."

Felicity nodded and ran her hand down Oliver’s chest. She grabbed a handful of his tee shirt. "You are so …. hot. How did you fall for me?"

"You didn't give me a choice. I should put on some clothes." Oliver stood up and chuckled. "Unless, you want your mom to get a good look at my ass."

"It's not your ass she wants to look at." Felicity picked up a pillow and threw it at him. it hit him on the back.

Oliver turned around and winked at her. He picked up his jeans and went to put them on in the bathroom.

Felicity sat up and stretched. She smiled when he came out of the bathroom and went out the bedroom door.

Donna came in a few moments later She picked up the pillow from the floor and threw it on the bed. "Felicity, you let him sleep with you?"

“We’re married. Where else is he going to sleep?” Felicity rolled her eyes.

"On the sofa." Donna shrugged.

"I don’t want him to sleep on the sofa. William might see him there and get the wrong idea." Felicity threw the covers off. "Mom, you really need to stop checking out my husband. It makes him uncomfortable."

"He’s a handsome man." Donna shrugged. "Why would he be uncomfortable when he gets checked out?"

"Maybe because you’re my mother." Felicity started to get up.

"Oh! Should you be doing that?" Donna went over to help her get up.

"I can do it. I'm just going to the bathroom." Felicity sighed. "I really have to pee. The baby is on my bladder."

"You stayed on mine. I was peeing every twenty minutes when I was as far as you are now." Donna watched her get up and go to the bathroom.

"Thanks Mom, for that mental picture." Felicity shut the door.

Donna frowned. "What?"

Oliver came back into the room and looked around. "Bathroom?"

Donna nodded. "Sorry about before. I should have knocked."

The bathroom door opened and Felicity came out.

Oliver stepped over and put his hands on Felicity’s waist. "I was thinking… eggs and toast. I made you some fresh squeezed orange juice."

Felicity leaned on him and nodded.

Oliver remembered they weren't alone. "Donna, William should be ready to go in a few minutes. He’s finishing his breakfast."

"Okay. I will just go downstairs and wait for him then." Donna walked out of the room. 

"You should text Thea. She's a pro at online shopping." Oliver looked down at Felicity in his tee shirt and blushed. "You'll need some clothes to go to your appointments."

"Right." Felicity put her hand on his chest. "I should put on some pants so I can go downstairs for breakfast." She pointed to the pair she wore home from the hospital. "There they are." 

Oliver reached over and handed them to her along with a fleece hoodie. 

"I'll come get you when it's ready." Oliver hissed her cheek and left. 

Felicity sat down on the bed and pulled on her pants. She picked the hoodie and smelled it. It smelled freshly washed. She expected it to smell like Oliver. She shook her head and pulled it on. 

Thea arrived around noon with milkshakes and burgers. She let herself in and waved as she saw Felicity on the sofa with her laptop.

"Hi Thea!" Felicity looked up when she heard the door. "Oh good. You brought lunch."

"Of course. Starting without me?" Thea put the milkshakes and burgers on the coffee table before she took off her coat. 

"No. I was trying to get through my email. I had to hack into it. I have no idea what the password is." Felicity shook her head. "I don't know why I bothered. Most of it is junk but there are a few business ones and one or two from people but I have no idea who they are." 

"You remembered how to hack?" Thea handed her a milkshake and sat down on the sofa next to her. 

Felicity shrugged. "I guess because I did it in college. This Curtis guy sent me emails while I was in the coma? Weird!"

"He's a strange one but he can hack almost as good as you. It comes in handy." Thea sipped her milkshake. She had to say something to cover her slip. "You know, like the sanitation board."

Felicity squinted at her. "More of that stuff no one wants to tell me about." 

Thea winced. "You figured that out, huh?" 

"I wish everyone would just stop keeping things from me." Felicity took a sip of her milkshake. "Was it Mom or Oliver that told you to not tell me whatever you aren't telling me?"

"Ollie thinks we should let you remember on your own." Thea shrugged. "Your mom doesn't know anything, so she's off the hook."

"She doesn't?" Felicity frowned.

"Not a thing." Thea told her.

"Is Oliver into something dangerous? Mom said something about the Russian mob." Felicity looked Thea in the eye. "You called him lethal."

"Felicity, I can't say anything. Ollie would get really mad if he knew we were talking about this now." Thea reached for the bag of burgers.

"But we aren't talking about it because you wont tell me anything." Felicity was getting frustrated.

Thea handed her a burger. "Let's just do some online shopping and eat our burgers." 

Felicity sighed. "Fine but I need to know if we are in danger." 

Thea shook her head. "Not right now and I'm here so you're safe." 

"What can you do to keep us safe?" 

"I have some mad skills." Thea laughed as she unwrapped her burger. "Let's just say you're as safe as you can be. Almost as safe as you would be if Oliver were here." 

"Okay." Felicity decided to drop the subject. "Clothes first?" 

"Oh yeah." Thea nodded. "I need some too. I can barely get in my fat pants now." 

"I have you beat. I'm wearing Oliver's clothes." Felicity pulled at the hoodie. 

"Yeah that's bad." Thea laughed. "We need express shipping." 

"Oh yeah!" Felicity pulled up a maternity clothes site. 

By the time Donna arrived in the afternoon with William, Felicity and Thea had bought clothes and most of the furniture for the baby's room. 

"Have you girls had a productive afternoon?" Donna asked as she started to pick up burger wrappers from the coffee table. 

"We've been ordering things for the baby's room." Felicity told her. "William, you and your dad will be busy putting things together when it all gets here." 

"Good." William smiled. "Dad and I still need to paint in there too. He wants to paint it mint green but I think it should be pink. He says you have to decide which one." 

"Green?" Felicity thought for a moment. "I think I like that. I think that huge bear is as much pink as that room needs."

"I remember the day Ollie bought that." Thea laughed. "He brought it into the mayor's office with him. No one dared tease him. Quentin made a crack about now he was going to know what being a dad of daughters was really like. Ollie looked at that bear and I thought he was going to faint. He dated both of Quentin's daughters at the same time. Ollie got around back then. A lot." 

"Oh god!" Felicity laughed then she glanced at William and stopped. "Sorry." 

William shrugged. I know. I heard some of the things that Dad did when he was younger." 

"Well, he's matured now and I think he's a good man. He's a good husband and father probably because he was such a mess when he was younger." Donna took the trash in the kitchen. 

Felicity gave Thea an amused look then turned to William. "Did you turn in your project today?"

"It's not due until Friday. I'm almost done. Will you look it over later?" William asked.

"Yes of course." Felicity smiled. "You should get your homework done before your dad gets home. He might need help making dinner tonight. Aunt Thea is staying for dinner." 

"Okay." William picked up his bookbag and went to his room. 

Donna came out of the kitchen and sat down in the chair. "Felicity, did you eat anything resembling a fruit or vegetable today?"

"I had orange juice this morning." Felicity sighed at Donna's look of disapproval. 

"You shouldnt be encouraging her, Thea." Donna sent the same disapproving look at Thea. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you're pregnant too because you're eating like you're having cravings."

Thea and Felicity looked at each other and laughed. 

"Donna, I am pregnant. It must be something in the water." Thea grinned. 

"How? Who?" Donna shook her head. "Obviously, I know how but who?" 

Thea shrugged. 

"Does Oliver know?" Donna looked at Felicity.

"Oh yeah." Felicity laughed. 

"I thought his head would explode when I told him but he wasn't as mad as I thought he'd be." Thea shrugged. "I guess I caught him in a good mood." 

"Felicity is home." Donna smiled. "That's enough to make anyone's mood better." She looked at her watch. "I better go. I have a date."

"The deputy mayor?" Felicity asked.

"Yes." Donna blushed. "We are having dinner then going to the midnight film festival. He won't keep me out too late. He has work in the morning." 

Thea looked at Felicity. "Sanitation board again. They're relentless." 

Donna grinned and stood up. "I'm sure Quentin and Oliver can handle them."

Thea laughed. "You better hope that Ollie doesn't punch somebody and Quentin keeps from pulling out his gun and shooting somebody. He is an ex cop. I really thought they were pushing their luck during the last meeting. They were trying my patience too." 

"They sound horrible." Felicity shuddered.

"They know that Ollie can't shut them down completely without them retaliating with a garbage strike." Thea told them. "It makes them act like bullies."

"Well, we can't have that." Donna waved. "I'll see you later, girls. We need to plan the baby shower."

"Mom!" 

"Don't argue with me. You still need lots of things! So does Thea." Donna left closing the door behind her. 

"Sorry about that." Felicity rubbed her temple. "She means well." 

"Hey, I'm good with any excuse to party. I'm going to be on my own. I could use some help getting ready." Thea frowned as she looked at her belly. "At least, Ollie isn't mad at me." 


	14. Part 13

**Part 13**

Oliver and William painted the baby's room the next weekend. They had put tarps down on the floor and over the pile of boxes of baby furniture in the middle of the room. Putting the furniture together had to wait until the room was painted. 

Felicity slowly made her way up the stairs to the baby's room and looked in. Oliver and William had started to gather up the painting tools

"It looks nice. I think we picked the right color." 

Oliver looked over at her and frowned. "Felicity, you shouldn't be climbing the stairs by yourself. You should have called me to come get you." 

"I was careful and I need to do things on my own as much as I can." Felicity looked over at William. "What do you think about pizza for dinner?" 

"Yeah." William grinned. "I think we need to order two. This was hard work." 

"Sounds like a plan." Felicity laughed. She pointed at Oliver's tee shirt with mint green drips all over it. "I see your father got as much paint on him as he got on the walls."

William laughed. "He put too much paint on the roller. It splattered everywhere." He looked down at his shirt. "I don't have nearly as much on me as he does." 

Oliver picked up a paint brush. "I can fix that."

Felicity pointed at Oliver. "You leave him alone and go change your shirt."

"You don't want a hug first?" Oliver winked at her. 

"No!" She raised her hands to ward him off. "This top is new. I'm finally in my own clothes again. Well... maternity clothes. I felt like a kid playing dress up in your shirts." 

Oliver kissed her on the cheek as he passed being careful not to touch her with his paint covered shirt. 

Felicity leaned on the doorframe after he passed. "Are you getting excited about your little sister?"

"Yeah." William smiled. "I'm a couple of years older than Dad was when Aunt Thea was born. He's been telling me what it was like. Is it okay if I help take care of her sometimes?" William wrinkled his nose. :Except diapers. Dad can do that." 

Felicity laughed. "I'll make sure he knows." 

"I'm going to start cleaning up." William told her. "We're done but we need to wait until it dries to see if it needs anything recovered." 

"You two did a good job. She's gonna love it." Felicity turned into the hallway. "I better go see what Oliver wants to put on the pizzas. We should get our order in."

"Tell him no pineapple this time." William put the lid on the paint can. 

"Well maybe just on half of one." Felicity teased.

"Ew!" William made a face.

Felicity smiled and headed for their bedroom. She walked in and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh wow!"

Oliver looked up and realized she had seen his scars. He tried to pull his tee shirt over his head to cover up but Felicity lunged forward and grabbed it. She pulled it out of his hands. 

"So this is why you've been sleeping with a shirt on." Felicity threw the tee shirt on the bed. She ran her hands over his chest. "I knew it wasn't because you're shy." 

"Felicity…" Oliver grabbed her hands. "Let me put on my shirt."

"No." Felicity pulled her hands away and traced some of the scars with her fingertips. "This is the first thing that feels familiar. I know these scars, don't I? You told me the stories behind them."

"Yes. You do." Oliver bit his lip and let her look. 

Felicity touched the scar on his shoulder. She had a flash of memory. "You were bleeding in the back seat of my car." She looked up at his face. "Youre the Green Arrow and I'm …. I'm Overwatch. You gave me that Robin Hood movie as a joke." 

"You remembered that? Oliver searched her face. "Your memories are coming back?"

"Yes." Felicity's fingers traced another scar. "Ras… I thought you were dead for weeks. The League of Assassins… I had to leave you in Nanda Parbat right after we … for the first time. Oh God! Oliver!" Felicity started to hyperventilate. Everything was jumbled in her mind. 

Oliver reached out for her but she pushed his hands away. 

Felicity grabbed her back and took a step back. "Damien Darhk tried to kill us both. I was… paralyzed." She looked up at him. "I destroyed Havenrock and all those people… They're dead because of me!"

"Felicity, you need to calm down!" Oliver grabbed her by the shoulders. "Felicity…. The baby needs you to calm down. Do you hear me?" 

Felicity nodded and started crying. She finally let Oliver wrap his arms around her. "So much….too much."

"I know." Oliver scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He pulled on his shirt. "I'll get you some water. Slow even breaths." 

Felicity closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. So many images rushed through her mind. 

Oliver waited until her breathing was steady again then he went to get her water. 

Felicity pulled a pillow into her lap and held on to it. She started to rock slowly as she tried to get control of her emotions. 

Oliver returned with a glass of water from the bathroom. "Take a sip." He put the glass in her hands. 

Felicity took a sip and let out a shaky breath. "I remember everything. I remember us. The laptop with the bullet holes."

Oliver nodded. "The red pen." 

"I was chewing on it and I babbled." Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I made a joke about Hamlet." 

"Yeah. I didn't get it." Oliver smiled. 

"The baby's room is green!" Felicity laughed. 

"Yeah." Oliver laughed. 

"Oliver, how could I forget so much? My life… Our life." Felicity reached out for his hand. 

"We have been through a lot. It takes its toll." Oliver took the glass of water out of her hand and put it on the bedside table. He took both her hands in his. "I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I knew you were the one I would love forever. Our life is dangerous and it's my fault." 

Felicity shook her head. "It was my choice to be Overwatch. I had to try to do some good but I didn't always." 

"You mean Havenrock. That was an impossible situation and you didn't launch that bomb. Felicity, you diverted it to save millions." 

"I killed thousands in the process. Oliver, I will always carry that guilt with me no matter what you say. I think it was the reason I didn't want to remember." 

"But you have now?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Felicity reached out and put her hand over his heart. "Your scars are not just scars but they're memories. Not all of them are just your memories but ours. I had to see them to be confronted with what I didn't want to admit to myself." 

"Maybe I shouldn't have hid them from you." Oliver let out a breath. "I didn't want to shock you. I didn't realize seeing them would help you."

"I needed the shock to see proof of our past." Felicity caressed his cheek. "Hey. I remember now and that's what matters." 

Oliver kissed her hand. "Felicity, after the baby comes, I want you to stay home. I don't want you back in the bunker. William and the baby will need you here."

"I know they need me. They need both of us. Being Overwatch is not your choice." Felicity reminded him. "It's my life and my choice. Just like its always been."

"When you were in the coma I realized what it would really mean if I were to lose you." Oliver looked into her eyes. "I can't lose you. If you go back to being Overwatch, I could lose you."

"I know but I think the accident proved that I could be injured or killed at any time." Felicity sighed. "I'll stay home for a little while but not for good. We will decide when I should return together. Okay?"

"Okay." Oliver nodded. "Are you feeling better? Is the baby okay?"

"She's fine." Felicity put his hands on her belly. "Feels like she's practicing her parkour."

Oliver chuckled. "I have a feeling about her. Our Mia." 

"Mia? Mia Smoak Queen. I like it." Felicity smiled.

William knocked on the open door. "Is everything okay in here? I cleaned up the paint brushes." 

"Yeah. I have my memories back." Felicity waved him over for a hug. 

William hugged her. "We can get back to normal now?" 

"We're we ever normal?" Felicity looked at Oliver.

"Never." Oliver reached over and took William's hand and put it on Felicity's belly. "We named her Mia. What do you think?"

William nodded. "I like it. I'll finish picking up the tarps." William kissed Felicity's cheek. "I'm glad you remember, Mom." William left them and went back to the baby's room. 

"He called me 'Mom'." Felicity started to cry again. 

"Yeah he did." Oliver smiled.

Felicity looked at the open door. "That reminds me. Have you heard from Samantha?"

"No. Now that you're you again. I need you to find Samantha. Curtis hasn't had any luck." Oliver glanced at the door. "William has been asking about her."

"I'll get started on it tonight." Felicity nodded. "I'm starving." 

"I'll go help William clean up then I'll order pizza." Oliver got up. "I love you."

"I love you too." Felicity smiled. She laid down to rest until dinner. Her mind was still trying to process everything she remembered. 

A half an hour later, Oliver came up to get her when the pizza came. "Felicity, are you asleep?"

Felicity sat up. "No. I was just resting. Is the pizza here?"

"Yeah. I came to help you down the stairs." Oliver reached out to help her up but she pushed his hands away. 

"I can do it." Felicity stood up and stretched. "I'm starting to feel like myself." 

"Good." Oliver gave her a kiss. "Do you think we should call your mom?"

"No." Felicity shook her head. "Not tonight. She'll want to come over. I just want to have an evening with my boys." 

Oliver led her downstairs. He took the stairs slowly keeping close as she made her way down.

"There's pineapple on the pizza." William put plates on the table. 

"Vitamin C for the baby." Oliver told him. "I ordered pepperoni for us."

"It's still gross." William sat down. 

Felicity started laughing. "I never realized how much you two are alike." 

Oliver and William looked at each other then tbey both looked at Felicity with the same confused look on their faces. 

Felicity laughed. "Which one has the pineapple?"

X


	15. Part 14

**Part 14**

Felicity stood by the crib and picked up the pink lamb from the corner of the crib. She put her hand on her belly and rubbed it. She looked around the room and sighed. 

Felicity didn't have long to wait for the baby to come. She didn't have as much time as most expectant mothers to get used to the reality of motherhood. The coma had taken months of time away from her. 

Donna burst into the room. "Felicity! Your guests will be here any minute. What are you doing in here?"

"Thinking." Felicity put the lamb back in the crib. "Mom do you think I'm going to be a good mother?"

"Is that what you're thinking about?" Donna shook her head. "You are going to be a great mom. Don't worry about anything. You won't be on your own. You have Oliver and me. Thea too." 

Felicity shrugged. "I know but it feels like I just found out I was pregnant and then poof….. I'm going to give birth in a few weeks." 

"I know but that doesnt matter. You'll be fine." Donna grabbed Felicity's hand. "Come on it's time for your baby shower." 

Oliver met them at the top of the stairs. "Are you ready for this?" 

"I'll just go on ahead and double check everything." Donna moved past Oliver and went down the stairs. "You're going to love the decorations!"

Felicity took Oliver's hand. "How bad is it?"

Oliver hesitated. "Remember our engagement party?"

"Yeah." Felicity started to get a sinking feeling. "It can't be as bad as that."

Oliver shifted on his feet and wrinkled his nose. "It's worse."

"No!" Felicity shook her head. "It couldn't get worse than that." 

"Just wait until you see it." Oliver started down the stairs. 

Felicity put her hand on his shoulder and walked down behind him. 

At the bottom, Felicity looked around and gasped. "Oliver, it's pink everywhere. There's streamers."

"I know." Oliver nodded. 

"Balloons...everywhere. So many pink balloons." Felicity gently poked a balloon at the bottom of the stairs. "Is that glitter in there?"

"Glitter in all of them." Oliver nodded. 

Felicity put her hands on her cheeks. "You should have told her to stop."

Oliver shook her head. "I tried but she's your mom and she won't listen to me. I could shoot a few of them with arrows if you want me to."

"No. The glitter…." Felicity frowned when she realized what he said. "Did you just offer to shoot balloons with your bow and arrows?"

Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing and nodded. 

Felicity slapped his arm. "This isn't funny."

Oliver shifted on his feet and laughed. "Felicity…"

"Ugh!" Felicity rolled her eyes. 

William came over to where they were standing. "I think Bubbe went a little overboard. I think the cake is pink on the inside." 

"Oliver…." Felicity looked at Oliver and tilted her head. 

"There was nothing I could do." Oliver raised his hands in mock surrender. "She's your mother. You know what she's like when she gets started."

Felicity opened her mouth to say something then closed it and shook her head. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes tightly.

Just then the doorbell rang. Donna went to open the door. Thea and several others came in. Everyone was carrying presents. Thea pushed an expensive stroller in the door.

Oliver leaned over and whispered in Felicity's ear. "If it gets too much, just let me know and I'll clear them out." 

"I'll be okay." Felicity whispered back. "Let's just do this." 

Oliver took her hand and they went to greet their guests. 

"Oh my god! Look at you! You're so big!" Curtis kissed Felicity on the cheek. 

Oliver gave Curtis a look that made him step back. 

"I just… um." Curtis swallowed. "I brought a gift. Is there something to drink?"

"Oh yes! There's pink lemonade over there." Donna grabbed him by the arm and led him away. 

"Hi Dinah." Felicity smiled. 

"Hi. I just picked up a little something." Dinah picked at the ribbon on one of the gifts she was holding. "I'm so glad you're up and around again." 

"You're not the only one." Felicity glanced at Oliver. 

William came around with a tray of plastic cups.

"Is there anything stronger?" Rene asked William as he took a cup off the tray. 

William shook his head. "Nope."

Thea took a cup. "It's the middle of the afternoon, Rene." 

"I was just hoping for a beer." Rene shrugged. 

"No beer at the baby shower!" Donna called out from the buffet table. "It's not fair to the Mommies."

"The stroller is from everyone at the mayor's office. I got one too!" Thea grinned. 

"Oh! We have something for you. Oliver, I left it on our bed. Go get it for me. I ordered two as soon as I saw it." Felicity looked at Oliver.

Oliver went upstairs to get Thea's gift.

"You didn't have to do that." Thea hugged Felicity. "I am content to get hand-me-downs." 

Felicity hugged her back. "Then you better be having a girl because all the baby clothes are pink and frilly." 

"I was hoping for a boy." Thea made a face.

"Who wants to see the baby's room?" Donna asked. "William, why don't you take Zoe up for a look?" She nudged Felicity. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Mom, stop." Felicity whispered. "You're embarrassing them." 

"What? I haven't done anything." Donna tried to look innocent but the glint in her eye gave her away. 

William put down the tray and waved Zoe upstairs with him. They both looked glad of the excuse to leave.

Oliver passed then on the stairs with a really big box. 

Thea's eyes widened. She held out her hands to take it from Oliver. "I wonder what it is."

Donna took the box from Oliver instead. "Games first then presents." 

Felicity mouthed the word 'games' to Oliver. Oliver just shrugged. Felicity glared at him. She assumed he forgot that 'junk on the hunk' incident.

Thea watched Donna carry her box away with a pout.

"Mom, what kind of games?" Felicity asked, still glaring at Oliver. 

Oliver shifted on his feet. 

"Diaper races of course." Donna held up a diaper and a stuffed animal. "Who can diaper the baby fastest? Thea? Felicity? Come give it a try." 

Thea grinned. "Come on Felicity. Let's just do it. I want to know what's in that box." 

"Oliver, you too." Felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him along before he could protest. "Do you have a stopwatch?"

"Right here!" Donna held it up. 

"Let the guys go first." Donna handed out stuffed animals and diapers. "Curtis, Rene, and Oliver, you're first."

The doorbell rang again and Felicity went to open it. It was Dig and Lyla. 

"Hi." Felicity waved them in. "Oliver let Mom loose on the baby shower and now we're diapering stuffed bunnies." 

Lyla laughed. "Sounds like fun." She put the presents on the table and went to watch.

"Oliver said you remember everything now." Dig asked. "Was he right?"

"Yeah. Everything. The good and the horrible." Felicity looked down at the baby and rubbed her belly. "Just in time too."

"I'm glad. I was worried." Dig hugged her and met Oliver's eyes over her head. He pulled back and lowered his voice. "He was a mess while you were in the coma. I realized that I couldn't handle him alone. I needed you there too. It was a hard thing to admit to myself."

"I'm sure but I'm on maternity leave from the night job for now. I am coming back but not right away." 

"Take your time." Dig nodded. "We can manage a while longer. Oliver gets annoyed at Curtis but he hasn't shot him with an arrow yet." 

Felicity glanced over her shoulder. "It's only a matter of time." 

Dig laughed. "You'll have to come back then." 

"Come on." Felicity took Dig by the arm and led him over to the group. "Take a turn at diapering a bunny." 

"I'll probably win. I have a lot of practice." Dig grinned. 

Oliver stepped away from the group taking Felicity with him. "I swear I tried." 

"I know." Felicity put her arm around him. "Did you win?"

"No." Oliver frowned. "Rene is faster so far. Dig will beat his time."

"Well, they are dads." Felicity shrugged then leaned into Oliver. 

William and Zoe came downstairs. 

William glanced at Oliver. "Games?"

"Yep." Oliver nodded. 

"Come on Zoe. This should be interesting." Willam walked over to the group with Zoe.

"You don't think they were….?" Oliver asked as he watched William and Zoe.

"No." Felicity shook her head. "She's just a friend no matter how hard my mom tries to play matchmaker. She wasn't subtle about it either."

"Felicity!" Donna waved a bunny in the air. "It's your turn!"

"Okay, Mom, but we are doing presents right after." Felicity went over and took the bunny from her. 

"But there's …." Donna started to protest. She took a breath then nodded. "Presents and cake."

Felicity managed to get the diaper on then looked at her mom. "Well?"

"Sorry honey." Donna rummaged in a bag and pulled out a rubber pacifier made for dogs. "The winner is John!" 

Dig accepted the prize with a smile. 

"Oliver! Felicity! … Oh! You too, Thea… come make a wish for the baby and blow out the candle on the cake." Donna headed over to the table where a bear sitting up shaped cake was waiting. There was a candle in each of its hands. 

We'll take the left. Felicity said to Thea as she held Oliver's hand. "You take the right. It's like a pre birthday wish."

"Got it." Thea got into position. 

Donna lit the candles and all three of them blew them out. "Don't tell your wishes or they won't come true! William, I'll cut and you can serve." 

William nodded.

"Now the presents!" Thea took a seat on the sofa. She patted the other end." Come on Felicity!"

Felicity sat down. "Oliver, why don't you bring them to us. You know which one Thea wants first." 

Oliver grabbed the big box for Thea and a small one for Felicity.he handed them out and went back for more.

Thea ripped the paper enthusiastically and opened the box. She gasped when she saw the baby basket and pulled it out of the box. "I love it!"

"I got one for work. She can sit right beside me while I code and take a nap." Felicity explained. 

"Ollie might not want his little niece or nephew at work but I will definitely use it." Thea pointed to the box in Felicity's hand. "Your turn."

Felicity looked for a card but there wasn't one. She opened the box and laughed when she saw the onesie inside. "Future Super Nerd!" 

"That's from me." Curtis told her. "She's going to be as smart as you unless Oliver's DNA takes over." 

Felicity glanced at Oliver. "Thanks Curtis." 

Present after present was opened by Felicity and Thea until there was a great big pile of wrapping paper in front of them. 

"Oh that was fun!" Thea put the last onesie in the baby basket. "I have a good start. Thanks everyone." 

Oliver knelt down by Felicity and looked at the gifts. He looked up at her with a grin. "Do you think we have room?"

"Yes." Felicity picked up a pair of pink baby booties from Dig and Lyla. "Thanks everyone. Mia will be here soon and I can stop looking like a beached whale." 

Oliver gave her a kiss on the cheek. "More cake?"

Felicity glared at him. "Are you trying to make me fatter?"

Thea laughed. "You had better not make her mad, Ollie. She remembers your passwords." 

"I'll bring you both more cake." Oliver stood up and went to get more cake. 

Felicity chuckled. "The ones I don't remember I can just hack." 

"I had better get going." Dinah looked at her watch. "I have … paperwork. Come on Curtis. I'll drop you off."

"Okay." Curtis stood up. "Nice party Donna. Love the balloons."

"Thank you." Donna smiled. 

"We should go too. Zoe has homework." Rene stood up. "Lets go, baby." 

Zoe waved at William as she got up from where she was sitting on the stairs with him and left with her dad.

"Babysitter." Dig looked at Lyla and tapped his watch.

"Yeah. We had better go too." Lyla finished her punch. "If we're late, she charges double." 

"I wish I thought of that when I was babysitting." Felicity frowned. "I would have made a ton." 

Dig kissed Felicity on the cheek. "I'll see you later." He gave Oliver a pat on the shoulder then he and Lyla headed for the door.

"I'll get the mess cleaned up then I'll get out of your way." Donna said as she started to pick up plates. 

"Mom!" Felicity reached out and grabbed Donna's arm. "Oliver and William can clean up. Go home and put your feet up. You've done so much already." 

"Thanks Donna for everything." Thea smiled at her. 

"If you're sure…" Donna looked at Oliver.

Oliver nodded then looked at his sister. "Thea, I can take you home." 

"No! I'll drop her off. She's on my way." Donna picked up a bag full of baby clothes. "Oliver, you can carry the rest to the car." 

Oliver picked up the rest of Thea's gifts and looked at Felicity. "I'll be right back. William, get started. I'll help when I come back up." 

"I'll sit right here then." Felicity played with the booties in her hand. She pulled the onesie that Curtis had given her off the pile and hoped the wish she made would come true. 


	16. Part 15

**Part 15**

Oliver and William cleaned up after the baby shower as Felicity went to take a nap upstairs. They put the garbage bags in the dumpster and went back upstairs. 

Oliver carried the gifts to the baby's room and checked on Felicity. He opened the door and peeked inside for a moment.

"I'm awake." Felicity said as she sat up. "Are you finished?" 

"Yes. I'll start dinner soon." Oliver came in and sat on the bed. "You seemed upset today."

"I was just thinking about her." Felicity put her hand on her belly. "What if she isn't perfect? After everything we've done, I worry that she'll pay for our mistakes."

"No she won't!" Oliver put his hand on the baby and smiled. "She kicked me!"

"She kicks all the time now or moves. It's getting harder to get some sleep. Dr. Harris says it's a good sign. She's shared my file with the pediatric neurologist. I'm starting to worry." 

"We will know soon enough. It's not doing you any good to worry." Oliver rubbed Felicity's belly. "We'll deal with it like we deal with everything… together."

The doorbell rang downstairs. 

"Who is that?" Felicity asked. "Mom?"

"I don't know." Oliver got up and headed for the door. "I'll be back." 

William had already opened the door and he let Noah in before Oliver got downstairs.

Oliver came downstairs and stopped as soon as he saw who was there. "Noah? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to bring a gift for the baby and talk to my daughter." Noah held out the gift in his hand. "Is she here?"

"She's upstairs." Oliver told him. 

Noah turned to William. "Remember you haven't seen me if your Bubbe asks. Never met me. Got it?"

"Got it Gramps." William grinned. 

Noah chuckled. "Should I just go up?"

"Yeah." Oliver waved him up. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" 

"No. I can't stay long." Noah passed him on the stairs. "I just want to see her." 

Oliver came down the stairs and looked back over his shoulder. 

"Is that really Felicity's father?" William asked. 

"Yeah. Not a word to Donna." Oliver reminded him. "She'll go ballistic if she finds out Felicity is still speaking to him. I'll get dinner started. You can make the salad."

Noah knocked on the open door. "Hey there."

Felicity sat up. "Dad? What are you doing here?" 

"I came to give you this." Noah walked over to the bed and handed her the gift he brought. 

"Sit down." Felicity opened the gift. Inside was a pink unicorn lamp. "Oh my god! I had one…"

"Just like it. I know. It was smashed when our apartment was broken into. I think that's one of the reasons your mom kicked me out." Noah winced. "She said I was risking your safety. That was my fault. They were looking for something that I had put inside it."

"There's nothing in this one, is there?" Felicity asked as she gave the lamp a shake.

"No." Noah shook his head. "There's something that I need to talk to you about."

"What is it? Are you in trouble again?"

"No. I'm not in trouble. No more than usual, at least." Noah took a breath. "Felicity, I think it's time to hang up your hacker gloves. You have children and I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did."

"Dad, save your breath. Oliver and I have already had this discussion. I'm sure you said something to him because he would have never tried to talk me out of my night job."

"I did." Noah admitted. "He said you would tell me to mind my business. You're my daughter but you're not a child. I can't tell you what to do but I want you to think about what could happen if you go to prison or someone hurts you for hacking their life."

"You're right. It's my life, Dad, and I'm careful. I won't go back to my night job for a while but I will go back one day. You and Oliver will just have to respect my choices." 

Noah nodded. "I had to try." 

"I know you did and I love you for trying." Felicity smiled at him. 

Noah took her hand. "Felicity, I know there may be a problem with the baby. I hacked you medical records." 

Felicity chuckled. "Of course you did. So you know that we won't know if she has any issues until she's born. They have to do tests. Think good thoughts. That's what Oliver and I are doing." 

"Then I will too." Noah got up and kissed Felicity on top of her head. "I'll be around if you need me."

Felicity nodded. "Thanks for the lamp." 

Noah nodded then headed out the door. 

Oliver met him at the bottom of the stairs. "How did it go?"

"Just like you said it would." Noah put his hands in his pockets and started to walk to the door. "She's stubborn like her mother." 

"And you." Oliver walked with him to open the door. "I'll text you when she goes into labor." 

"Thanks. Oliver…." Noah shook his head. 

"What?" 

"What I said to her, it applies to you too." Noah gave him a hard look. "You're a father now. That should be your priority."

"It is." Oliver met Noah's eyes. "I can keep them safe." 

"I hope you're right. I didn't and you can see where that got me." Noah opened the door. "Goodnight William!"

"Goodnight Gramps." William answered from the kitchen. 

Noah chuckled and left closing the door behind him. 

"Stir the sauce for me. I'm gonna check on Felicity." Oliver told William as he went upstairs. 

Oliver heard Felicity moving around in the baby's room when he reached the top of the stairs. He smiled and went to see what she was doing.

"Hey." Oliver leaned against the doorframe. 

"Dad brought a lamp. We can use it as a nightlight." Felicity pointed to the shelf. "He must have trolled ebay for it. I had one just like it." 

"That was sweet." 

"Not really. He was making a point." Felicity sat in the rocker. "Right before he left us, our apartment was broken into. They ransacked the place and smashed my lamp. I was heartbroken. It was special because I picked it out by myself. Tonight, he admitted that he had put something in it and that's what they were looking for."

"Felicity…"

"He was saying we couldn't always keep our night job from affecting the kids." Felicity put her hands on her belly. "As if we didn't already know that." 

Oliver came and knelt beside her. "That doesn't mean we stop trying." 

"No. It doesn't." Felicity reached out and caressed his cheek. "Go make dinner. The baby is getting hungry. I'm going to put her presents away." 

"Okay. Twenty minutes." Oliver kissed her and went back downstairs. 

Felicity rocked in the rocking chair for a few moments before she got up to put away the clothes and toys from the shower.

Twenty minutes later, they sat at the table eating pasta and salad. 

William looked up at them. "Are you guys going to have another baby after Mia is born?"

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other.

Felicity smiled. "We don't know. We might. Why are you asking?"

"I guess I just wanted to know. I'll be going to college soon and I'll miss being a big brother. If you have another baby then I'll miss even more." 

"You can video chat and be here on your breaks." Felicity reminded him. 

I know but being a big brother is a responsibility." William poked at his food. "I dont want to let Mia down." 

"You won't." Oliver smiled. "Felicity's right you can video chat all the time as long as you get your schoolwork done first." 

"Dad, I don't plan on dropping out of college." William grinned. "Especially not four of them." 

Felicity laughed. "He's got you there."

Oliver blushed from embarrassment. "Eat you dinner. Both of you."


	17. Part 16

**Part 16**

The weeks Felicity had left passed by very quickly. Her due date was just a week away and she was even bigger than she thought possible.

Everything was ready. They were just waiting for the baby to be born.

Felicity tried to get comfortable as she sat on the sofa. Her back hurt and the pillows Oliver brought down for her weren't helping. She sighed when she realized that she had to pee again. 

"You okay over there?" Oliver asked from the kitchen as he put away the dishes in the dishwasher. 

"I need some help getting up. I have to go to the bathroom." Felicity told him.

Oliver wiped his hands on a dish towel and hurried to her side. He lifted her up off the sofa and set her on her feet. 

Felicity took a step toward the downstairs bathroom and a rush of water came down her legs. 

"Felicity?"

"I didn't … that's not urine it's … ow!" Felicity grabbed her belly. "That didn't feel like a practice one. Frack! I still need to pee." 

"Uh… I'll go get you some dry clothes and we should head to the hospital." Oliver literally ran up the stairs. "Where's your bag?"

"In the closet." Felicity took a deep breath and headed for the bathroom. "Okay Mia. Just hold on until we get to the hospital. Stay put! Daddy is already starting to panic. Yeah, so I might be panicking a little too." She shut the door behind her.

Oliver came back downstairs with a purple duffle bag and clothes for Felicity. "Where are you?"

The bathroom door opened a little. "Give me my clothes. Shoes! I need shoes!" 

"Yeah … Me too!" Oliver dropped her bag by the door and put his feet into his shoes and picked up a pair of flats for Felicity. "I got shoes!"

Felicity came out of the bathroom. Oliver put her shoes on her while she leaned against him. 

"Ow!" Felicity winced. 

"That's really close together." Oliver scowled.

"Come on!" Felicity started walking to the door. 

Oliver went ahead of her. He picked up his keys off the table then put the strap of her bag over his shoulder and picked her up. "Trust me this will be faster." 

Oliver opened the door and took the stairs to the ground floor and then went to where the car was parked. He put Felicity down and unlocked the door. He opened her door, threw her bag in the backseat and helped her get settled before getting behind the wheel. 

Felicity grabbed his hand as he was starting the car. "Oliver, calm down." 

Oliver took a deep breath. "Right. Let's go."

They made it to the hospital in record time. Oliver came to a screeching halt at the emergency room entrance. 

A nurse was standing outside flirting with a paramedic when she saw Oliver get out of the car. "Hi Mr. Mayor. Remember me? I'm Gina from I.C.U." 

"Hi Gina. I need a wheelchair. My wife is in labor."

Felicity grabbed the car keys out of the ignition then pushed the car door open. "Why don't you just carry me in?" 

"Right." He grabbed her bag out of the back seat and shut the door. 

Felicity looked at Gina and started laughing. "I'm more calm than he is and I have to push a baby out of my…. Ow!"

Gina laughed. "I'll let them know you're coming." She hurried inside. 

Oliver picked up Felicity and kicked the car door closed. He carried her inside where they had a wheelchair waiting to take her to maternity. 

"Oliver, give me my bag then call Mom and Thea. They'll want to be here."

Oliver gave her the duffle bag. "I need to text your dad too." 

"Go do that and when you're done… and calm… come up to maternity." 

"Okay." Oliver pulled out his phone. 

Felicity let them take her to maternity and get her settled. 

Dr. Harris was already there with another patient. She examined Felicity and told her it would be soon. She went to get a delivery room and call the pediatric neurologist, Dr. Riley.

Oliver came into Felicity's room and sat in a chair by the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Felicity moved around in the bed. "She's on her way!" She held out her hand to Oliver.

Oliver took her hand and just nodded with a worried look on his face. 

A nurse with short blonde hair came in with a tray. "I came to get you ready for an epidural. I need you on your side."

"Okay." Felicity got on her side.

The nurse moved the hospital gown. "Uh… we might have a problem. You have a scar where we usually put the needle. I need to talk to the doctor. Be right back." The nurse rushed out.

Felicity felt her back. "It's my biochip."

"I'll call Curtis. Maybe, he can turn it off or down or something." Oliver pulled out his phone and found the contact. 

"Let me talk to him." Felicity sat up and held out her hand for the phone. 

"Curtis…. Felicity is in labor…." Oliver moved the phone away from his ear. 

The was a loud squealing noise on the other end.

"Curtis focus." Oliber handed her the phone. "I can't. I'm having the urge to put an arrow in him."

Dr. Harris walked in and raised a questioning eyebrow. 

The blonde nurse from before followed her in.

"She's consulting with another tech person." Oliver told her. 

"Tech?" Dr. Harris looked confused.

"She has a biochip in her back. That's what the scar is." Oliver explained. "It connects her spinal cord where it was severed by a bullet." 

"Oh!" Dr. Harris nodded. "I wondered about that."

Felicity finally got Curtis to stop squealing. "Curtis is there anyway to turn my chip off then back on again?"

"Oh! Um... I can turn it off but I'm not sure if I can get it back on if I do it on purpose. I know I turned it back on before but…"

"What about turning the sensitivity down?" Felicity interrupted him.

"I didnt program that in. I didn't think you would want that. Why would you….? Oh right labor pains. Does it hurt a lot? I mean of course it hurts but…"

Felicity closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Thanks Curtis." She disconnected the call. 

"Well?" Oliver asked.

"No such luck. I'll have to do this the hard way." Felicity hands the phone back to Oliver. 

"I'm sorry." Oliver set his jaw.

"Why? It wasn't you that shot me." Felicity winced. "It was fracking Damien Darhk. Oh they're getting closer." 

"That's good. Do you feel like pushing yet?" Dr. Harris listened to the baby's heart.

Felicity nodded. "Now I do."

"Good. Looks like your little girl wants out right now. We have a delivery room ready. Who is going in with you and Dad?"

"My mom and his sister." Felicity said breathlessly. "Oliver, did you call Dig and Lyla?"

"Yes." Oliver moved over and rubbed Felicity's back. "Dig is coming right after he picks up William at school. Lyla is staying with the kids." 

Dr Harris smiled. "I forgot you had so many people. Last week, we had a dozen people come into the delivery room and then my patient had twins. It was quite a crowd."

"It's just going to be me, her mom, and my sister." Oliver clarified.

"Three won't be a problem." Dr. Harris nodded. 

Donna burst through the door. "Baby! Did I miss anything?" 

"No Mom." Felicity sighed. 

"Hi." Thea waved as she came in. "I'm here to see what I have to expect." 

Oliver sighed loudly.

"Ollie be nice." Thea pointed at the doctor. "The doctor doesn't want to know all about our family drama." 

"I need all three of you gowned up while we get her to a delivery room. You'll get to hold that little girl in your arms very soon." Dr. Harris poi ted to the nurse. Follow the nurse and shell show you where to get ready." 

Oliver, Donna, and Thea followed the nurse out of the room. 

"Do you have any last minute questions?" Dr. Harris sat on the bed. 

"No. We took a class. I'm just worried for her." Felicity pushed back her hair. "Oliver is worried too. He tries to hide it but he can't hide it from me." 

"On the bright side, Dr. Foster was let go. I assumed that your husband was behind that and the broken jaw." 

"Yeah. City funding contract was about to be renewed. Oliver was lucky that he wasn't arrested." Felicity glanced toward the door. "Foster's lucky he just got a broken jaw. Oliver could have done a lot worse." 

"Your husband has a temper. That's for sure." Dr. Harris frowned.

"You have no idea." Felicity realized how that sounded. "He's very protective of his family. He would never hurt us but if someone ever tried to hurt us he would make them regret it." 

"As he should." Noah said from the doorway.

"Dad!" Felicity smiled.

"I just came up to let you know I'm here." Noah told her. 

"I'm glad you're here, Dad, but Mom will be back any minute." Felicity told him. "She can't see you here. You know how she gets." 

"Tell Oliver to send me a text when the coast is clear." Noah waved as he left. 

"I will." Felicity waved back. She looked at Dr. Harris. "More family drama."

"Oh I see." Dr Harris laughed.

The orderly came to take Felicity to the delivery room. Oliver and the others were already there waiting. 

Felicity laughed. "You look like giant marshmallows. Ow! I have to push."

Dr. Harris came into the room. "Let's get that baby out, shall we?" 

Two hours later Felicity was sleeping peacefully as Oliver held Mia in his arms. Thea and Donna had gotten to hold the baby before they left the hospital. Oliver was glad for a few minutes with his daughter. 

There was a soft knock on the door that made Oliver look up. 

"Noah, have you come to meet your granddaughter? Come have a seat." 

Noah sat down in the chair and held out his arms. "May I?" 

"Sure." Oliver put Mia in his arms. 

Noah looked over at his daughter. "How is Felicity?" 

"They gave her something to help her sleep. She couldn't have an epidural but other than that the doctor said it was a simple birth." Oliver told him. "The pediatric neurologist has done a preliminary exam. Things look fine so far. She'll have more tests in the morning. CT, MRI and an EEG."

"If there is anything wrong with this angel, we are going to flip a coin to see who gets to destroy that bastard first. Medical degrees can be erased from existence very easily."

"I gave him a broken jaw and got him fired. That's all Felicity is going to let me do." Oliver glanced over at the bed. "I wanted to snap his neck." 

"Hmm. Then I guess it's my turn. She's beautiful. She looks like Felicity." Noah sighed. "What am I saying? All of the Smoak women are beautiful." 

"Yeah but I'm partial to the two I love. I can see my mom in her too." Oliver smiled. 

"Your mom was a strong woman too." Noah smiled when the baby yawned. "I have to go. Tell Felicity that I'll stay in touch." 

Oliver took Mia out of his arms. "I'll tell her. Be careful, Noah." 

Noah got up and kissed Felicity on the cheek. "I will." He was almost to the door when it opened. 

Dig and William came in.

"Hi Gramps." William grinned.

Noa pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to William. "You never saw me."

William held it up to show Oliver.

"That better not be counterfeit." Oliver said as he rocked Mia in his arms. 

Noah just laughed as he left.

William went over and looked at the baby. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. Sit down and you can hold her." Oliver put her in William's arms when he sat in the chair.

"Hi Mia. I'm William. Your big brother." William smiled. 

Oliver pulled Dig aside. He spoke in a low tone. "So far they say Mia's fine." 

"So you're worried about nothing." Dig grinned. 

"No. I don't think so. Just worried about the wrong things." Oliver glanced back at William and Mia. "Felicity found his mom." 

"That's good news." Dig looked over at William.

"Dig, she's dead. That bastard that she was living with killed her. He's in jail in Gotham. I'm just glad William left when he did." 

"Yeah. Does he know?" Dig asked. 

"No. I don't know how to tell him." Oliver rubbed his face. 

"Tell him straight. He's mature enough to handle it and he is your son. It should come from you." 

Oliver nodded. He turned to look at his kids and Felicity. It was a moment he never thought he would ever see. It could have gone badly so easily but he had faith in Felicity and it made all the difference in the world. 


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_Five years later…_ **

"I want to come with you." Mia pouted as she bounced on William's bed. "Why can't I come with you?"

"Because it's college. They don't let us bring our little sisters." William sat on the bed next to her. "All you have to do is use the video chat app on Mom's laptop when you want to see me." 

"Will you always answer?" Mia asked. Her pout was starting to fade. 

"Yes but not if I'm in class. The teachers dont like that. Okay?" William hugged her. 

"Okay." Mia blew a raspberry on his cheek and giggled. 

William laughed. He let her go and wiped off his cheek. "I'm really going to miss you." 

"Will you miss Mommy and Daddy too?" Mia bounced on the bed again.

"Yes! William saw Felicity coming into his room out of the corner of his eye. "But don't tell them that or Mom will start crying again." 

"I heard that." Felicity stood in the doorway. "Mia, Aunt Thea is here with your cousin, Tommy. Go down and play with him. I need to talk to William." 

"Okay." Mia jumped off the bed and darted out of the room.

"Whats up?" William asked as Felicity sat next to him. 

"I don't want you to go but you have to." Felicity hugged him. "I feel like I'm just getting good at being your mom." 

"You were always good at being my mom." William smiled. "Even before you weren't officially my mom yet. Thank you for adopting me." 

"My absolute pleasure." Felicity looked at the suitcases at the foot of the bed. "Do you have everything?" 

"Yeah. Dad has our tickets. Dig is picking us up and taking us to the airport." William saw tears starting in Felicity's eyes. "MIT isn't really that far away as long as we can video chat."

"That may work on Mia but not on me." Felicity wiped her eyes. "Do you have the pin number to the account I set up for you?"

"Yes." William nodded. 

Felicity shook her finger at him. "That's for expenses not partying." 

"I'm not my dad." William laughed. "I don't party."

"Thank god. The world can only handle one Oliver Queen." Felicity chuckled.

Oliver appeared in the doorway. "Did you call me?"

"No hun. We were just going through the checklist." Felicity gave him her innocent look.

"Come downstairs. Dinner is ready." Oliver turned and walked out. "I made pot roast!"

Felicity gave Willam a hug. "You're dad made pot roast."

William grinned. He helped her up and they headed downstairs. 


End file.
